Mon monde s'écroule et tu es là
by DreamLike
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence, une Hermione complétement différente, un Drago toujours pareil. Des éléves de dix-sept ans, profitant de leurs jeunesse... Qu'est ce que tout cela donnera? Pourquoi ce changement de la part du rat de bibliothéque? Haha !
1. Tout commencement sont des retrouvailles

**Mon monde s'écroule et tu es là …**

**Auteur: **_C'est Moi ! Non sans blague! XD__Donc Fic-s by DreamLike._

**Disclaimer: **_ Et bien tout le contenu appartient à notre chére JKR, Je vais surement rajouter quelques persos plus tards DD_

**Résumé:**_ Une nouvelle année commence, une Hermione complétement changée, un Drago toujours pareil. Des éléves de dix-sept ans profitant de leurs jeunesse, qu'est ce que tout cela donnera ? Pourquoi ce changement de la part du rat de bibliothéque ? Haha Mystére ! XPP_

**Genre:**_ C'est une HGDM, de l'humour en général._

**Petit : **_Fic-s classée M, et ça commence fort HUMM XP  
_

Color of the wind_ est ma correctrice, et puis elle me donne son avis! _

_Coucou ! _

_C'est ma premiére fic-s donc je ne suis pas habituée encore, et puis j'accepte volontiére vos critique, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises._**  
**

* * *

**Réveille toi ! Allez … Il est déjà huit heures passé !** , criait une femme brune, la voix venait d'en bas. 

On entendit un grognement sortir des beaux draps en soie, couleur jaune et blanc. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns sortaient de la grosse couette. Elles étaient un peu ondulées. La jeune fille leva légèrement la tête et vit qu'il était sept heures et demi.

Pff, mon cul, huit heures passé , pensait la fille au cheveux brun.

Mais elle se leva tout de même, elle avait garder quand même ces bonnes (ou mauvaises faut voir XD) habitudes d'avant. Elle posa doucement et lentement ses pieds sur le sol, recouvert de moquette bien épaisse, qui réchauffait bien. Elle s'étira un peu les bras, ensuite tendit les jambes, ça faisait du bien.

Elle se mit debout, puis s'allongea à terre, mit ses pieds en dessous de sa commode blanche, commença à faire des abdos.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…six…

Cela continua jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à quarante. Et oui, elle n'avait eu pas ce beau ventre plat toute seule, et oui, elle n'est pas le genre de fille à être une bombe depuis son premier cri.

Elle se leva ensuite, se regarda un instant dans le grand miroir de son placard, son apparence était vraiment belle à présent, elle était contente d'elle.

**Hermione ! Tu te dépêches ou tu vas seule à la gare !** , criait encore la femme en bas.

Et oui, depuis tout ce moment, nous parlons bien de la petite intello, rat de bibliothèque, meilleure élève de Poudlard, Hermione Granger… Et la femme qui criait comme une folle en bas, n'était autre que sa mère.

Revenons à l'histoire, Hermione donc prit un chouchou sur le passage en allant vers la salle de bain et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle alla prendre une bonne douche, qui l'a réconforta bien puis sortit et termina tout ce qu'une fille faisait tous les matins. Elle repartit à sa chambre, prit une mini jupe en jean tout à fait simple, qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, cela ne faisait pas provoquant, elle mit un tee-shirt blanc avec des motifs couleur rose et noir. Elle enfila des escarpins à talons pas trop haut de couleur rose comme sur son tee-shirt. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement mettre des talons trop haut, même si elle n'était pas grande, petite même, elle se trouvait trop grande avec des talons (allez savoir pourquoi, même moi je n'en est aucune idée XD).

Elle mit un gilet noir, ensuite une casquette noir. Elle alla ensuite mettre un peu de maquillage, et oui nouvelle nouveauté. Elle mit du fard à paupière un peu rosée ensuite du crayon noir en dessous de l'œil et du mascara noir, un peu de gloss et le tour est joué. Elle mit les dernières affaires dans la grande malle aux insignes poudlariens. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière en velours couleur noir, l'enfila, mit son livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Puis une des servantes voulut descendre la grosse malle, mais Hermione n'aimait pas avoir des servantes. C'est pour cela qu'elle aida, après une longue négociation avec la servante, à descendre sa malle avec elle.

Et oui, la famille d'Hermione avait enrichit depuis. Son père était mort, dans un accident de voiture, et ça Hermione n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, il lui manquait tellement, ensuite sa mère s'était remariée avec le plus connu des avocats de tout Londres. C'est pour cela, que maintenant, Hermione habitait dans les quartiers riches où, au coin de la rue, il y avait les magasins Barneys, Chanel ou dans le genre. Et sa mère en profitait bien de son argent. Mais Hermione n'aimait pas en particulier sa nouvelle vie, avec ces fêtes mondaines surtout celles avec les jeunes, ils ne parlaient que de l'argent de leurs paternels, ou comment ils s'étaient enrichis et pour les filles, combien coûtait ou d'où venaient leurs robes. Et Hermione n'était pas du tout comme ça. Bref…

Elle arriva en bas, sa mère était en train de finir de signer des paperasses, quand la femme habillait de Gucci, se retourna vers sa fille qui grignotait une pomme verte.

**Enfin ! … Tu aurais put mettre quelque chose de plus … habiller…**,remarquait la mère en regardant sa fille de haut en bas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt au plafond - - '), et soupira doucement.

**Maman, je vais à l'école, et je vais me changée pendant le trajet, ça sert à quoi que je mette une robe Dior ?** , répondait-elle en l'a regardant simplement.

Elle continua à manger sa pomme, puis s'asseya sur sa malle. Elle attendait sa mère dont le téléphone avait sonné. Hermione repensa à sa nuit, toujours la même depuis qu'elle avait douze ans. Elle baissa les yeux un moment, triste, puis remit son regard devant elle, soupirant encore.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était huit heures quarante.

**On y va !** , ordonnait sa mère.

Elle se leva, puis poussa doucement, avec la servante qui l'aida, sa malle dans l'ascenseur de l'appartement. Et oui, l'ascenseur était dans l'appartement et pas dehors, je vous l'ai dit : ils sont riches !

**Merci Cindya**, remerciait Hermione.

Puis elle se remit bien debout, sa mère n'était pas contente de la façon dont elle se comportait, mais la jolie brune faisait tout ça exprès, elle aimait faire enrager sa mère. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, elle laissa le conducteur prendre sa malle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, franchement, elle accepterait bien d'y aller à pieds que dedans. Et oui, peut-être qu'Hermione avait changer physiquement, et mentalement, mais elle restait tout de même elle, derrière. Elle s'avança, puis monta dans la limousine noire. Elle regarda le paysage qui circulait à travers la vitre, ne parlant pas du tout à sa mère, et puis c'était mieux comme ça. Elle réfléchissait à sa vie et de son changement, tout ça allait surprendre ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle se vengeait en quelque sorte.

Le chauffeur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. La mère d'Hermione sortit, puis Hermione elle-même sortit. Elle prit sa malle, alla vers sa mère qui l'attendait.

**Bon, chérie, je te souhaite de passée une bonne année ! On se voit à Noël**. , sourit sa mère, puis elle lui déposa un fin baiser sur la joue.

Hermione souriait.

**Merci maman, à plus !** , répondait-elle simplement en souriant.

Elle remit bien sa casquette, et son sac en bandoulière, puis commença à avancer avec son chariot. Il y avait la cage de son chat dessus. Hermione avançait, elle regardait un peu les boutiques de la gare moldue de Londres. Il n'était que neuf heures et demie. Elle vit un groupe de jeune étudiants anglais, qui devaient sûrement allés à Oxford ou dans le genre. Elle vit les regards des jeunes hommes, elle souriait, charmeuse. Elle vit le regard des filles, jalouses de voir leurs copains, en train de « mater » la jolie brune qui passait. Hermione alla vers un coin, et s'adossa au mur. Elle repéra un des gars de la bande d'étudiant, s'approchait d'elle. Elle l'avait anticipé.

**Eh ! Dis moi, on ne serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?** , demandait-t-il en détaillant tout le corps de celle-ci.

Hermione rigola, approche débutante, on lui avait tellement sortit ça auparavant. Elle regarda sa montre, il était encore tôt, elle avait le temps de s'amuser un peu.

**Sûrement…Dis moi, ton train est dans longtemps ?** , demandait-elle en le regardant avec un beau sourire.

**Hum… Et bien dans trente minutes à peu prés, pourquoi ça ? Quelque chose en tête ?** , fit t-il en voyant son regard, plus que provocateur.

… **Je te le fais pas dire…**dit-elle sensuellement.

Elle le tira doucement vers des toilettes publiques, puis le fit entrer, elle ferma la porte. Puis coinça le jeune homme, qui était contre la porte à présent. Elle commença à l'embrasser sensuellement.

**Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, mais ça me plait,** dit le jeune homme en relevant doucement le tee-shirt d' Hermione.

Il passa sa main dans son dos, il déposa des baisers mouillés dans son cou. Elle commençait à déboutonner la chemise de l'étudiant. Il lui souleva sa jupe en jean, caressant toute les parcelles de la peau qu'il pouvait. Hermione elle, ouvrit le pantalon noir en soie du gars, puis mit sa main dans son caleçon.

**J'aime tes façons de prendre les devants…** dit-il en un souffle.

**C'est toujours comme ça avec moi …** dit-elle en s'abaissant.

Elle mit le sexe du gars, qui commençait à s'élevait dans sa main, puis commença à faire des vas et viens. Elle le mit ensuite dans sa bouche, elle entendit les gémissements du gars, elle pensa qu'il allait bientôt…

Elle se releva, laissant le jeune home confus. Elle savait que ça l'énervait, mais de toute façon, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, c'est elle qui commandait. Elle se remit à sa hauteur, puis déposa des baisers un peu partout. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, il l'a plaqua au mur, d'en face, puis l'a pénétra brutalement. Elle se retenait de gémir trop fort, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il fit ses vas et viens, de plus en plus brutalement et sauvagement. Quand enfin il se vida en elle, il l'embrassa, haletant. Hermione souffla doucement, reprit un peu ses esprits, remit sa jupe, et son tee shirt comme ils étaient précédemment. Elle regarda le jeune homme se rhabillait.

**Contente de t'avoir connus !** souriait-elle au brun aux yeux bleu foncé.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis le jeta dehors. Elle referma la porte, puis s'arrangea. Elle se remaquilla, se rafraîchissait…

Elle sortit ensuite, elle alla vers son chariot, au moins, elle ne s'était pas fait voler, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas penser. Elle regarda l'heure, il était dix heures et des cerises. Elle décida d'aller de l'autre côté. Elle caressa un instant Pattenrond. Ce chat, elle l'adorait, plus que tout.

Elle passa la barrière regardant bien autour d'elle au cas où. Elle se retrouva au quai 9 ¾, ça lui faisait penser à tellement de souvenirs, elle était nostalgique. Elle mit son chariot devant elle, elle était assise sur un banc en fer forgé. Elle regarda quelques feuilles, quand soudain un petit vent, les fit s'envoler. Elle se leva, en attrapant une, deux, il en manquait une où était-elle ? Elle se retourna et entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait plus que bien, mais beaucoup plus masculine que l'année dernière. Elle avait toujours sa casquette, qui lui cacher un peu son visage. Elle regarda, le blond, toujours très blond, grand, elle lui arrivait aux épaules, et derrière cette chemise et fine veste noir, elle pouvait voir, qu'il était musclé ( genre l'experte XD).

**Eh bien, il faut faire plus attention, avec vos jambes parfaites, on pourrait tuer**, ramarquait-il sensuellement.

Hermione rigola à l'intérieur d'elle même, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle fit apparaître un beau sourire.

**Et bien, je suis honorée de ce compliment, Malfoy…**répondait-elle, simplement.

Puis, elle prit la feuille des mains du blond, et partit s'asseoir.

Le blond ne l'avait pas reconnut, il n'avait pas put bien voir son visage, mais ce qu'il avait vu, il en était bien content. Il partit, Zabini à ses côtés. Le blond jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune qui s'était rassit.

Hermione rigola intérieurement, et bien même si son pire ennemi de l'avait pas reconnut alors ça donnerait quoi pour toute l'école, de ne pas reconnaître leurs meilleure élève.

Après cette pensée, elle sortit son livre puis commença à lire tranquillement. Elle fut parfois interrompue par des jeunes hommes séduisants, on pouvait le dire, elle parla un instant, puis ils partaient. Elle se remettait donc toujours à relire.

Il était à présent onze heures quarante, il fallait qu'elle aille mettre ses affaires dans le train. Elle se leva, alla, vers le train, et donna au personnel du train sa malle pour qu'il mette sa malle dans la soute, elle avait la cage de son chat à ses pieds. Elle sentit ensuite, quelque chose se jetait sur elle, elle fut tirée par l'arrière. Elle rigola en entendant la voix de Ginny.

**Oh ma Hermy !!!!!!!!!!!!!** Cria-t-elle.

Ginny n'avait pas encore vu son changement niveau visage, mais elle connaissait par cœur Hermione , et savait comme elle était de dos,mais elle était surprise de la voir mettre une mini jupe, mais peu importait, elle revoyait sa meilleure amie, ce qui était le plus important. Hermione se retourna et prit la jolie rousse dans ses bras.

**Ah ma Ginny!!!!! Tu m'as manquée !!!** , cria-t-elle en la serrant fort contre elle.

**Oh quelle beauté, je vois devant moi**, remarquait Hermione en l'a détaillant.

Puis elle lui sourit. Hermione releva la tête, et vit deux gars, grands, musclés, un roux et l'autre brun. Son cœur battit à toutes allure, un grand sourire apparut. Elle était heureuse de les revoir, comme chaque année, mais celle-ci, les deux jeunes hommes, les avaient tellement manquées. Elle courra, un peu, puis se jeta dans leurs bras.

**Harry, Ron !!** , dit-elle, une petite larme à l'œil.

**Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait toi ! Tu nous as manquée aussi !** , dit Harry.

Ron affirma la réponse du brun. Elle était tellement heureuse.

**Ouah ma Mione a tellement changée, tu es magnifique !** dit Ron en souriant , un peu rougissant sur les bords.

Harry sourit, Ginny était à présent à côté du brun, qui lui jeta un œil.

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques instants, ces trois amis, étaient tout de même stupéfaits par ce changement. Il était onze heures et cinquante cinq minutes, il fallait monté. Ils mirent donc leurs malles dans la soute, puis Hermione, prit la cage de son chat dans ces mains, et Harry sa chouette, Ron lui avait son hibou.

Ils montèrent dans le train, Hermione alla avec eux, dans un compartiment, ils parlaient de leurs vacances tranquillement. Hermione avait oublié un léger détail.

**Désolée, les amis, je dois allée au compartiment des préfets en chefs! Mais Chut !** , souriait-elle amusée.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main, puis partit donc vers le compartiement en question. Elle marchait dans les couloirs étroits du train, elle se faisait souvent siffler au passage, ou des remarques, on venait même l'aborder.

Et bien dis donc, la surprise, sera plus grande que je ne le pensais.

Elle savait qu'elle attirait, et profitait de ça pour s'amuser .Elle marchait toujours, en direction du compartiments pour préfets en chefs. Puis elle mit la main sur la poignée de la portière elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, puisqu'il y avait des rideaux .Elle tira doucement, pour faire glisser, quand la porte alla plus vite que prévus, en effet un jeune homme l'avait tenus et l'ouvrait de l'intérieur et donc elle claqua un peu. Hermione leva doucement les yeux, toujours sa casquette sur sa tête, elle vit de beaux yeux gris, gris foncé, parce qu'on était à l'intérieur. Oh et depuis quand Hermione trouvait que les yeux de Drago étaient beaux ? Et bien, il fallait bien profiter de ce qu'était beau, si les mecs le faisaient pourquoi pas les filles ?

Elle le regarda, celui-ci ne voulait pas l'a laisser passer, elle m'y sa main sur son torse, il se décala doucement, il avait mit sa main sur sa taille, et l'a faisait glisser doucement, il avança et Hermione sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou. Il sortit du compartiment, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt au plafond encore une fois XD). Puis entra. C'était un des professeur qui était là, c'était Lupin, et oui, il avait été ré-accepter comme professeur, après la mort de Dumbledore. Hermione se rappela de ce détail attristant. C'était donc pour cela, que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là, puisque d'habitude c'était elle, qui s'occupait des préfets etc…

Elle sourit à Lupin tout de même, elle l'aimait bien. Puis s'assis après qu'il l'y invita.

**Ça fait longtemps, professeur! Contente de voir que vous reprenez votre poste!** Souriait-elle en le voyant s'asseoir.

**Heureux de te revoir Hermione ! Et oui, le professeur McGonagall avait besoin d'un peu d'aide, et puis je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, à par être au QG de l'Ordre…** fit le professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était souriante montrant qu'elle était contente pour lui .

**Et bien, tu es préfet en chef, je te félicite ! ...** remarqua Lupin.

Hermione écouta attentivement tous ce que raconta Lupin sur ses droits et devoirs en tant que préfet en chef. Après trente minutes de bavardages avec le professeur:

**Je dois te laisser, on se verra à l'école !** dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

**Oui bien sûr, au revoir professeur !** dit Hermione.

Puis le professeur partit en un Pop .Elle resta assise, en pleine réflexion, regardant l'extérieur. Et oui, la plupart du temps quand elle restait seule, elle repensait à sa vie, sa vie pourrie qu'elle vivait, mais il fallait qu'elle change de pensées sinon, elle se mettrait à pleurer comme une madeleine ( ou une brioche --' Je me tais ….). Après un moment de réflexion, regardant le paysage, elle entendit un toc toc à la porte du compartiment, elle se leva doucement, puis ouvrit un peu le rideau, et vit que c'était Ginny. Elle ouvrit la porte, et l'a fit entrer.

**Je t'amène ton uniforme pour te changer !** , fit Ginny donnant le sac en bandoulière qui appartenait à Hermione donc à Hermione.

La jolie brune avait mit son uniforme dedans, comme ça c'était plus simple quand elle devait se changer, que de rechercher dans sa malle.

**Merci, j'allais revenir en plus …** répondit simplement Hermione en souriant.

**Bah je me suis dit, que tu devais être seule dans le compartiment, et puis comme ça, on pourra se changer tranquillement.**

A cette phrase, Hermione sourit, prenant ses vêtements dans son sac. Elle n'était pas pudique surtout que là c'était sa sœur de cœur qui était là, donc elle n'aurait pas honte, et Ginny non plus, avant ça elle s'était déjà vu dénudés, pour ne pas dire nue (esprit pervers n'est pas présent, je vous rassure XD).

Hermione enleva doucement sa jupe en jean, enfila sa jupe porte feuille bleu marine, elle l'a mit bien bas. Elle enleva son tee shirt, pour laisser apparaître un jolie soutien-gorge noir en dentelle fine, Elle enfila sa chemise blanche, mit sa cravate au couleur de sa maison qu'elle ne serra pas trop, laissant un peu large, elle ouvrit légèrement sa chemise de quelques boutons, pas trop, elle ne voulait pas paraître vulgaire. Sa jupe lui arrivait beaucoup plus au dessus qu'à sa quatrième année, mais ce n'était pas provoquant, au contraire, ça montrait bien ces fines jambes, la jupe lui arrivait comme sa jupe en jean qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt, pile au milieu des cuisses. Elle enfila ensuite le gilet bleu marine simple, qu'elle laissa ouvert. Elle s'assit, elle regarda un instant Ginny qui boutonnait sa chemise. Hermione enleva ces talons, et mit des bas bleus marine, qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, enfila ensuite des ballerines plates noir avec un petit noeud blanc au dessus. Elle prit ensuite son maquillage, remit un peu de mascara, un peu de gloss, et voila. Elle prit un serre-tête noir comme ces chaussures et le plaça sur sa tête, ses cheveux étaient joliment bouclés, des boucles brillantes et souples. Elle se regarda une dernière fois et passa le maquillage à Ginny. Hermione sourit à Ginny.

**Alors, ça donne quoi avec H ?** demandait-elle avec un regard curieux.

Hermione et Ginny avait prit l'habitude de parler avec des noms de codes ou simplement les initiales des personnes pour se parler. Là, elles parlaient de Harry. Ginny mettant du fard à paupières leva la tête légèrement et sourit.

**Et bien, j'essaye de m'approcher furtivement, mais je pense qu'il le remarque, tout de façon, cette année je l'aurais, en tout cas je ferais tout ! … J'ai pas envie de le voir fréquentait ces hypocrites de Lavande ou de Parvati ou je ne sais quoi encore !** Fit-elle avec un brin de jalousie dans le regard.

**Ouhhhhh, la jalouse !!! G est jalouse !!!!!!!!!!!!!** S'écria Hermione, puis elle rigola, suivit de Ginny.

**Tu racontes n'importe quoi !** Rétorqua tout de même Ginny.

**Alors pourquoi tu rougis quand j'ai dit ça ?** Fit Hermione

Ginny ne répondit rien, mais sourit. Elle continua à mettre de l'eye liner, quand :

**Alors tes vacances se sont bien passées ?** Demanda-t-elle par curiosité simplement.

… **Comme d'habitude, ça pourrait mieux se passait …** répondit la brune simplement.

Ginny avait l'habitude de se genre de réponse pas très développée.

**Moi, c'était marrant, Harry est venu plus tôt cette année, on sait bien amusée !** Sortit la rousse.

Après que les deux jolies jeunes filles ayant finit de se préparait, et de bavarder, elles partirent à l'autre compartiment, où elles avaient laissées les mecs, Elle tenait leurs vêtements dans les mains, regardant l'intérieur des compartiments à chaque fois qu'elles passaient devant, et oui contrairement au compartiments des préfets en chefs, les autres compartiments, ne comportaient pas de rideaux.

Elles marchaient toujours, Ginny devant et Hermione suivant. Elles marchaient dans les compartiments, où les septièmes et sixièmes années des Serpentard avaient élus domicile. Hermione entendit un sifflement, elle tourna légèrement la tête.

**Oh ! Regarde moi ça, les gryffondors sont devenus plus bonnes que je ne le pensais !** Sortit un mec, à sa bande de pote.

Hermione reconnut le mec, c'était Nott, lui était de famille riche, mais pourtant il était vraiment irrespectueux quand il parlait des filles etc…Par rapport à Drago ou Blaise, eux au moins respecter quand ils parlaient à une fille, enfin vous voyez le truc …Hermione tourna légèrement la tête, elle n'avait plus sa casquette, mais ils ne l'avaient pas reconnut sinon ils seraient partit depuis longtemps. Et oui, Nott avait était présent au coup de poings qu'avait donnée Hermione à Drago (petit remix avec le film XD). Elle fit un doigt d'honneur au groupe de mecs, ils comprenaient ce que ça signifiait et oui ça c'était venu jusque dans le monde sorcier.Pour dire ques les insultes, et tout ce qui était mauvais à la société se transmettait beaucoup plus vite, comme le fait d'apprendre les gros mots d'une certaine langue avat d'apprendre à paler de cette certaine langue. Puis elle partit, les laissant les insultaient. C'étaient des ringards, des cons, qui ne servaient à rien. Ginny sourit au geste d'Hermione, elle voulait faire pareils, mais Hermione l'avait devancée.

Elles étaient arrivées au compartiment des mecs, Ron avait repéré le raccourcissement de leurs jupes, mais ne remarqua rien, même si ça lui déplaisait de voir sa sœur et même sa Hermione montrant leurs jambes librement ...

* * *

_ J'espére que vous avez aimé le début ! _

_Allez donner moi, vos avis !! _

_DD_


	2. Poudlard trés chére école Poudlard !

_**Mon monde s'écroule et tu es là ...**_

__

**Auteur:**_It's Me !!!! XDD_

**Disclaimer : **_Tout cela et tout ceci appartient à notre JKR adorée !_

**Genre : **_HGDM_

**Petit : **_Fic's classée M,_

_ Coucou , tout le monde! Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews! _

_Color of the wind : __HIII Merci pour ta 1ére review !! T'inquiéte pas t'es pas la seule mamie ici , XD Moi aussi , il me faut mon chocolat chaud avant de dodo XDD_

_entschuldigunug : __Merci DDD_

_tititaisant :Bah voila la suite ! Merci aussi _

_hamataroo : Yeah, enfaite c'est ça!!! XDD C'est vrai que tournait comme ça, on pourrait penser ça XDD J'aime ton pseudo : " Hamataro le ptit hamster aux aventures ..." HUMM ! XD_

_Gaboury : Ouhhhh Merchii Beaucoup ! DD_

_Valderoy4: Ouai, on peut le dire!! Thanks ! D_

_Alors voila la suite, pas trés longue je sais, mais ça fera mieux pour la suite ! Et je vais esseyait de faire vite, mais comme j'ai ma semaine banalisé de bacs blancs donc bon ... Merci encore pour vos reviews ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! XO XO _

* * *

__

_**Poudlard, ma chére école ... Poudlard !**_

_« Elles étaient arrivés au compartiment des mecs, Ron avait put repérer le raccourcissement de leurs jupes, mais ne remarqua rien, mais si ça lui déplaisait de voir sa sœur et même sa Hermione montrant leurs jambes librement. »_

Le voyage continua tranquillement, le groupe raconta leurs vacances. Quand soudain, on entendit une fine cloche qui voulait faire savoir qu'ils allaient arrivés.

Tout le groupe sortit du train, parlant rigolant, mais Hermione partit en première puisqu'elle devait se dépêcher, elle devait arriver à l'école un peu plus tôt, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et partit prenant la première calèche Elle se retrouva avec Luna Lovegood. Elles parlèrent pendant tout le trajet, Hermione l'aimait bien, depuis sa cinquième année, elle avait sut l'a connaître, et en réalité Luna pouvait peut-être , être dans les nuages ou n'importe où, mais elle pouvait être de très bons conseils, et elle écoutait, et avait un avis franc, ce que Hermione aimait. La jolie brune n'aimait pas quand on disait « Ouai cette robe te va super! » , alors qu'en réalité, vous ressemblez à une vache dedans. Il faut dire la vérité, et ce n'est pas obliger qu'elle soit toujours bonne à entendre. Elles se racontèrent donc leurs vacances, la jolie blonde aux long cheveux avait changée, grandie mais elle avait toujours cette pointe d'innoncence dans son regard. Arrivées à Poudlard, Hermione laissa la blonde, et partit voir le professeur Lupin, puis alla voir les première années qui venaient d'arriver, ils étaient tout émerveillés par la vue qu'ils avaient, c'était trop mignion. Hermione était à présent nostalgique, elle se rappella de son premier soir, dans l'école, elle souria à ce souvenir. Elle raconta ce qu'ils devaient faire après être répartient quand ils seront dans la grande salle, après un moment, elle les laissa. Elle partit, direction la Grande Salle. Elle entra, remettant bien son gilet, elle avait d'abords vérifier si ses valises étaient bien là , ainsi que son chat qu'elle avait laissée tout à l'heure en arrivant. Elle entra seule donc, enfin tout les élèves entraient, on lui jeta des regards interrogateurs, un peu tout le monde se demandait qui était la nouvelle jolie brune. Hermione souria simplement, se demandant comment ils allaient être quand ils seront que ce n'était que Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, l'intello de service, la fille sage enfin la fille sage qu'elle était avant… Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, elle vit Ron, Harry et Ginny arrivaient, elle vit Ginny attachait au bras du brun, comme une amie ferait, mais Ginny en pensait autrement.

**Recoucou ! **fit Hermione quand ses trois amis arrivèrent

**Alors, t****'****as vu les petits nouveaux ? **demanda Ron en regardant un peu la salle.

**Ouai, ils sont trop choux! … J****'****ai revus Luna aussi! **souria Hermione.

Puis le professeur McGonagall prit la parole après un petit tintement d'un couteau contre un verre, comme elle faisait d'habitude.

Elle fit le discours que faisait habituellement Dumbledore, en rappelant tristement la mort de celui-ci. Puis elle appela les premières années, qui entrèrent par la grande porte, amenait par Lupin. Puis ils se mirent devant les petites escaliers, attendant d'être appelés.

**Vous vous rappelez de notre première année?! Olala, ça me manque comme même…**sortit Hermione, en regardant une certaine Elena Siflond sur le banc.

**Ouai, je me rappelle aussi, que déjà tu me tapais sur les nerfs!** fit Ron.

Hermione lui fit un regard noir, puis ils rigolaient.

**Quand on y pense, on est déjà en septième année, l****'****année prochaine, on sera plus là ! Il faut en profiter ! **dit Harry après un moment, quand un nouveau petit se fit mettre à Serpentard.

**Je suis d****'****accord avec toi ! … Mais vous me promettez qu****'****on sera toujours amis, après Poudlard ?** demanda Hermione.

**Promit ! **sortient Harry et Ron en même temps.

Puis ils se souriaient. La répartition se finissait. Mc Gonagall se remit debout, et raconta encore ce qu'il fallait. Elle présenta aussi les nouveaux préfets de chaque maison, quand elle arriva ensuite aux deux préfets-en -chefs.

**Les préfets-en-chef de cette année sont Drago Malefoy…**commença McGonagall, quand elle se fit interrompre par les nombreux applaudissements de la tablée des verts et argents.

Le blond se leva , un fier sourire aux lèvres.

**Et Hermione Granger!** finissa la nouvelle directrice.

Toute la tablée des rouge et or, applaudissa, cherchant de vue la brune, rat de bibliothèque, quand soudain une jolie brune aux boucles soyeuses, habiller sobrement, mais tellement chic se leva.

Tout le monde, enfin presque ouvrit grand les yeux. Après un instant, on entendait des fins murmures. Hermione souriant, voyant la tête du préfet-en chef en face d'elle, qui n'arrivait pas trop à y croire. Mais il remit son sourire après un bref instant, fit un léger signe de la tête comme un bonjour, Hermione souria.

**Bien, Merci ! Bon appétit à tous ! **fit Mc Gonagall voyant que le changement radical de la nouvelle préfete-en-chef interrésée plus que son discour.

Hermione se rasseya lentement, en remettant bien sa jupe porte feuille, puis mit sa serviette sur ses genoux. Et oui, cette été l'avait changée, elle avait apprit les bonnes maniéres, et oui, à présent elle devait être au même rang que la famille Malefoy, niveau argent. Le fait que sa mére s'était mariée avec le plus grand avocat, faisait qu'à présent, elle devait se comportait bien pendant les diners mondains et tout ce qui va avec. Il y avait toujours quelques murmures pendant tout le repas, mais cela s'éstompérent de plus en plus au fil du repas.

Du côté des verts et argents, un certain blondinet finissait une bouchée de poulet, et donna un coup de coude discret à son meilleur ami, Blaise.

**Tu savais que s'était elle ?** demanda-t-il en coupant une pomme de terre.

Le métisse n'avait pas tout suivit, puis il leva légèrement le regard, et vit en face la jolie brune, Ah ok ! Il comprenait mieux à présent…

**Biensûr que non…Mais elle a drôlement changée, tu ne trouves pas ?**répondit simplement Blaise, après une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

**Ouai, et franchement, c'est bizarre qu'elle met répondu aussi … gentiment à la gare…**fit le blond.

Blaise avait à présent l'habitude de se genre de réponse de la part du blond, réponse très imprécise, mais Drago parlait comme ça, juste quand ils étaient en public, sinon, il lui disait tout, en même temps, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien, mais bon, on ne peut pas mentir, qu'il gardait toujours des petits secrets enfouis en lui, comme tout le monde le faisait.

**Oui, et bien profite en, parce que tu vas devoir te l'a coltinée toute l'année** souria Blaise.

Drago souriait aussi. Et oui, personne ne pourrait changée un Don Juan et encore moins une sang de bourbe comme il aimait l'appelé.

La fin du repas se fit tranquille, beaucoup se demandait comment cela se pouvait que Hermione et autant changée, mais la gente masculine était content de ce changement.

Drago sentit quelque chose s'accrochait à son bras et bien sûre , c'était la merveilleuse Pansy Parkinson.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!**_ dit-il brutalement._

**Et bien, tu ne veux pas ton cadeau de la rentrée? … En plus, tu pourras me faire visiter tes nouveaux appartements…**fit la brune aux cheveux courts, et à la bouche très …très pulpeuse.

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, faisant des calins amicale à ses amis, puis partit vers les appartements, et un joli brun courra vers elle et commença à lui parlait, marchant avec elle.

Drago avait tout vu, puisque toute cette scène se passait devant ces yeux. Il vit ensuite, la nouvelle Hermione s'accrochait au bras du mystérieux brun et tournait au couloir, qui… qui ne menait pas du tout aux appartements des préfets-en-chef.

Drago avait Pansy, allez, elle voulait bien lui faire un joyeux Welcome, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, le temps que le rat de bibliothèque n'arrive dans leurs appartements et commence à crier.

Drgo s'avança avec Pansy vers les appartements.

**Allez, je ne peux pas refuser cette offre! **fit Drago.

* * *

_ Allez Reviews !!!! XDD _

_Non jlol, mais donnez moi vos avis, ça m'aidera _

_ XO XO _

* * *


	3. Une semaine plus tard

**Auteur:** C'est Moi ! Non sans blague! XDDonc Fic-s by DreamLike.

**Disclaimer:** Et bien tout le contenu appartient à notre chére JKR, Je vais surement rajouter quelques persos plus tards DD

**Résumé**: Une nouvelle année commence, une Hermione complétement changée, un Drago toujours pareil. Des éléves de dix-sept ans profitant de leurs jeunesse, qu'est ce que tout cela donnera ? Pourquoi ce changement de la part du rat de bibliothéque ? Haha Mystére ! XPP

**Genre:** C'est une HGDM, de l'humour en général.

**Petit+ **: Fic-s classée M,

Désolée du retard T-T, Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée...

Je sais que vous allez dire : Enfin, elle sait bouger celle là! XDD Mais j'avais légerement oublier, avec les bacs blancs, qui datent de longtemps, j'ai eu de bon résultats D à par pour la gestion T-T (toute façon, c'est nul la gestion ).

Attendez je suis hyper contente, à l'écrit en français, j'ai eu 12/20, donc 10.5/14 pour le commentaire ! Anh Je suis forte Hein!! XD Bon espérons que ça se passe pareil pour le vrai...Bref...

J'étais vraiment occupée ces temps-ci, et pas trés inspirée, mais un beau jour voila que j'ai put réussir à faire pleins pleins de pages, et continuer DD

Cette suite est plus longue que le chapitre suivant.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews D

Valderoy4 : Ouai, bon c'était un sourire, juste parce qu'il était en public, et puis c'était un sourire loin de là de gentilesse. Ah ça tu verras plus tard D Merci pour ta review, ça m'a donner une idée XD

Entschuldigung!! : Merci Beacoup, j'espére que t'aimeras ce nouveau chap.

Gaboury : Non, puisque celui du premier chap. c'était un moldu sans pouvoir, qui se rendait dans son université, autre part en Angleterre .Merci à toi, ça me fait super plaisir D

tititaisant: Non il n'est pas jalou, c'est juste que je voulais montrer que Drago avait vut Hermione partir avec un mec, alors que d'hab, elle ne fait jamais ça, mais lui il s'en fout de ce qu'elle fout, ... en tout cas, pour l'instant. XD Merci

langedesenfers :  Oui, c'est vrai ! Merci d'avoir mit une review D

Aurelie Malfoy :  Voila pour toi la suite D Merci

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard …**_

**Allez, je ne peux pas refuser cette offre! **fit Drago.

Hermione fit un regard noir au jeune homme. Le jeune homme venait d'accepter de prendre une douche avec elle( ANHHHH la chanceuse !! T-T), Oh quelle surprise vous trouvez pas !

Enfaîte, Drago avait dit ça de façon assez arrogante et vraiment ironique. Hermione lui avait proposer une douche avec elle, en rigolant, pour voir si le beau blond ( je confirme XD), allez accepter.

Elle soupira, comme si elle était triste qu'il ne vienne pas, mais en réalité, elle s'en fichait complètement (Pff c'est que des mensonges Ouai ! XD) du beau, musclé, magnifique, sublime Drago Malefoy(Miam XDD). Ça ne lui faisait franchement pas d'effet d'entendre son nom, ou de le voir torse nu perlait de gouttes d'eau, se promenant en boxer dans la salle commune (ouh vous bavez non ?! XD). Hermione en avait vu des corps d'hommes, bien que Drago ait un corps parfait, ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus important.

Drago fit mine de la faire entrer dans la salle de bain, l 'a tenant à la taille. Puis la jolie brunette claqua la porte au blond. Celui-ci rigola, puis partit se préparait.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que nos deux jeunes gens cohabitait ensemble. Et pour vous dire, Drago avait compris comment se comporter Hermione et vice versa, même si Hermione le savait avant cette année.

Après avoir prit sa douche bien chaude, elle enfila une jupe portefeuille comme à son habitude, mit sa chemise blanche, qu'elle mit à l'intérieur de sa jupe, qu'elle remonta sur son ventre, comme les jupes hautes, c'était à la mode, où plutôt cela revenait à la mode. Elle ajouta sa cravate, mit un gilet, prit ses quelques livres, enfila un bandeaux dans ses cheveux, mit ses ballerines, et partit de la salle commune tranquillement. Elle marchait, lisant une fiche qu'elle avait préparée pour ne pas oublier les définitions pour le cours de Potions, et oui, même si Hermione avait changée, elle gardait sa mauvaise habitude, d'être une intello. Elle sentit une main sur sa taille, elle leva la tête et vit Théo, le beau brun qu'elle avait rencontré au détour du couloir, il y a une semaine exactement. Pour vous dire, Hermione attirait que les bruns, allez savoir pourquoi. Déjà, le mec qu'elle s'était tapée à la gare, puis ensuite lui. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle en avait marre de lui, un vrai pot de colle( ça me rapelle quelqu'un XDD).

**Salut ma belle, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? **demanda-t-il un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

Hermione devait lui dire la vérité, elle ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse elle, et puis elle n'y croyait pas, et puis franchement elle n'était pas amoureuse du certain Théo ici présent.

**Ça peut aller…**dit-elle simplement.

Pendant toute la semaine, elle s'était dite qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas à chaque fois, soit parce que lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait et donc il changeait de sujet soit, … parce que lui ne comprenait rien ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment bon au lit, mais bon ça c'était pas le principal, il y en avait des gars bons au lit.

Après un moment de marche, Hermione se stoppa .Le couloir était vide, elle se tourna vers lui, et le regarda.

**Tu sais Théo…, je voulais te dire, que notre relation…n'est pas sérieuse…J'espère que tu le sais ?**commença-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

**Bah c'est normal, ça ne fait qu'une semaine! **répondit le brun un sourire joyeux au visage.

**Non!…**fit -elle brusquement.

**Enfaîte…Je n'est pas de sentiments pour toi… et je pense que j'en aurais jamais…Donc pour moi, ce n'est qu'une aventure d'une nuit… et donc…après la nuit qu'on a passés, on ne se voit plus ! Comme le dit si bien son nom : relation d'UNE nuit!**, finissa-t-elle un peu plus douce, mais en accentuant bien le « UNE ».

Elle le regarda, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait penser. Le jeune homme souriait, puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, HEUUUUUUU… Hermione ne comprenait pas là, avait-il compris ?

**Très bien ça me va! Je suis content d'avoir passé une nuit avec toi ! J'espère à bientôt Hermy! …Bonne chance pour tes cours ! **fit-il.

HEUUUUUUU… Ok, là, elle ne suivait pas du tous..Le jeune homme était content, et non énervé, il était gentil…Après qu'il lui est déposa un dernier baiser sur le front, il partit. Hermione le regarda partir, sceptique tout de même. Après un petit moment, elle souffla, histoire de remettre ses idées au clair, puis recommença à aller vers la Grande Salle. Au passage, elle rencontra Lavande et Parvati, toujours parlant de divination et de mecs. Elle rencontra aussi Seamus et quelques mecs de Gryffondor, qui l'a reluquérent comme jamais. Elle avançait toujours, quand elle rencontra Luna au passage, allant vers la Grande Salle, la jolie blonde placardait au mur des annonces pour retrouver ses jolies converses. La jeune femme était encore naïf, mais c'était tellement mignon peut-être que c'était pour ça, que Luna était une des filles les plus appréciés des mecs. Elles parlèrent, Hermione regarda ses habits, la jolie brune avait prit cette mauvaise (ou bonne) habitude de regarder comment était sapé les personnes. Luna portait une jolie robe bleu marine, arrivant à la même hauteur que les nouvelles jupes, donc un peu plus au dessus des genoux, elle portait une chemise en dessous, avec sa cravate qui tombée au dessus de sa robe. Elle portait au pied de fine tennis bleu marine, avec ses chaussettes basses blanches. Hermione avait toujours appréciée le jolie style de la blonde, même si parfois elle personnalisait bizarrement avec ces boucles d'oreilles radis, ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui aussi.

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les regards se tournèrent vers elles, comme à leurs habitudes. Hermione l'a laissait partir à sa table, et elle-même partit à sa table, ayant finit une discussion sur les examens qui attendait Hermione cette année, et pour Luna l'année prochaine.

Hermione s'asseya, elle prit un peu de lait qu'elle versa dans un grand bol, avec quelques céréales, elle commença à manger tranquillement. Elle réfléchissait, Poudlard devenait de mieux en mieux, déjà les uniformes étaient beaucoup mieux, à présent les filles mettaient soit de beau pantalon un peu style homme, mais joliement serrer sur les fesses, ensuite elles avaient une jupe, qui leurs arrivaient un peu au dessus de leurs genoux et non pas trop basse, autre choix, une robe bleu marine aussi, de plusieurs modèle, juste magnifique, et enfin pour l'été des shorts pas trop court mais ni trop long, ils arrivaient aux milieux des cuisses un peu gonflant. Pour les mecs, il n'avait pas changer grande chose, à par peut-être de jolies veste qu'ils pouvaient mettre à la place des capes, les filles aussi avaient des vestes. Pour les chemises, c'était toujours les même, ainsi que les cravate. Mais à présent, on pouvait beaucoup plus personnaliser qu'avant, ce que trouver super, Hermione. Le monde magique devait se moderniser un peu, et ce qu'il faisait, pour le contentement des plus jeunes. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça, qu'Hermione renoncerait à écrire à la plume, elle adorait écrire avec ça, allez savoir pourquoi.

Elle mit une bouchée de céréales dans sa bouche, quand elle sentit une main sur sa taille. Elle releva sa tête, et vit assis à côté d'elle Ron Weasley. Son meilleur ami depuis sa première année dans cette fabuleuse école.

Elle fit apparaître un joli sourire.

**Ça va, ma belle ?** demanda-t-il souriant aussi.

Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, en lui répondant:

**Bien et toi, bien dormi ?**

Il lui répondit que oui, il avait bien dormi, et lui raconta qu'Harry avait rencontrer une jolie blonde de Poufsouffle, et qu'il était rester longtemps dehors. Hermione fit un sourire à tout cela, mais en réalité elle ne pensait pas ça du tout .

_Merde, Ginny devait le savoir…_

**Sinon, je voulais te demander conseils…**_sortit Ron._

**Bien sûre vasi …**

**Enfaîte tu vois, je suis sortit avec Lavande pendant ces vacances, mais à la rentrée, je suis tombé sur une bombe, avec qui je m'entend hyper bien…**

**Continu…**fit Hermione en l'écoutant.

Enfaîte, elle avait esquisser un sourire en entendant « une bombe », ça c'était tout les mecs, c'était pour cela que Ron c'était interrompu. Hermione avala une bouchée de céréales.

**Ouai bon voila, mais le problème c'est que Lavande m'a dit…qu'elle m'aimait, et comme un con, j'ai répondus moi aussi,… Mais depuis cette semaine, je connais bien la fille que je t'es dit, et j'ai des sentiments pour elle…**raconta-t-il en se servant de jus de citrouille.

Hermione souriait.

**Mais si tu n'aimes pas Lavande, pourquoi tu restes avec elle, si tu as des sentiments pour l'autre, tu lâches Lavande et voila.**

**Non ! Le problème c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour Lavande, et en plus Lavande est très bonne amie avec la fille en question, et je sais plus quoi faire, parce que dés que je suis avec Lavande je pense à la fille et vice versa…**

**Et bah, seule chose à dire, suis ton cœur… Et en plus si c'est de bonnes amies, elles pourraient te lâcher elles deux pour ne pas gâcher leurs amitié, mais… il faut que tu sois honnête avec les deux… Donc si tu te met avec une des deux, il faut que t'en parles à l'autre fille, pour ne pas l'a faire espérer!**répondit-elle simplement.

Et oui, Hermione s'y connaissait bien, par rapport au domaine humain , sentiments etc…

Elle vit Ron, mangeait ses œufs, regardant devant lui en pleine réflexion. Ce qu'elle trouvait super avec Ron c'était qu'il était un mec bien, pas ceux qui profitent des filles comme ça et leurs fait du mal, Ron était un mec voulant avoir une relation stable, bon ok parfois il profitait de sa jeunesse comme on pourrait le dire, mais parfois, il voulait des relations sérieuses. Hermione aurait voulut avoir un mec comme lui, honnête, marrant, beau goss et oui, il était un beau roux, pas ceux tout blanc aspirine, boutonneux, à lunettes etc… Ron était grand, avait de grandes épaules, des bras fort, il était un peu mince à la taille, et on pouvait savoir qu'il avait un beau torse musclé. Son visage lui, était bien sculpté, avec ces beaux yeux bleu, donc il faisait chavirer les filles si on peut le dire, personne n'aurait penser ça à leur quatrième année, que Ron deviendrait un beau goss, Hermione une bombe et Harry, un vrai connard quand il s'y mettait. Et oui, celui-là savait qu'il attirer et donc, il était devenu comme un peu Drago Malefoy en gryffondor. Même Drago s'était calmé par rapport à Harry, pour vous dire… Pourtant Ginny l'aimait toujours autant, mais bon.

En parlant du célèbre Malefoy, le blondinet était rentrer dans la grande salle. Il avait l'air toujours aussi de bonne humeur, quand je dis ça c'est qu'il avait le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres et son regard aussi froid qu'un bloc de glaçon. Ron s'était retourné de l'autre côté pour parler avec Lavande qui venait d'arriver. Quand à Hermione, elle mangeait doucement ces céréales, elle leva la tête vers le blond, pendant cette semaine, bizarrement il ne s'était pas passé de choses grave, c'était un miracle comme même. Attendez, depuis sa première année, ici à Poudlard ou même autre part, le beau blond l'avait toujours embeter, énervé, il était devenus vraiment chiant. C'était vraiment le con de l'école et pire que ça. Mais il fallait croire que depuis qu'ils cohabitaient, elle n'avait eu aucuns problèmes, étrange tout ça, surtout que le jeune homme détestait beaucoup Hermione et surtout parce que c'était une sang impure comme il le disait si bien. Bref…

Elle regarda la tablée, du blond, en rencontrant le regard vert marron, juste à côté du blond platine. Elle le regarda, puis elle sortit de ses pensées, par Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

**Salut ma brunette ! **fit Ginny.

**Salut ! …Alors t'as sut pour H…**dit Hermione en voyant le visage triste de sa meilleur amie.

**Ouai…Moi qui croyait qu'il allait changer, enfaite il s'en fout complètement de moi cette année…** marmonna-t-elle, triste et énervée.

Hermione essayait de l'a consoler comme elle le pouvait, mais en réalité Harry n'était pas celui que Ginny croyait, et il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Après le petit déjeuné, Ginny avait le sourire, essayant d'éviter au plus Harry pour ne pas être encore triste. Quand à Ron, il était normal, mais avait un regard remplit de questions. Quand à Hermione, celle-ci sortit de la Grande Salle, en même temps que le blond, et sans faire exprés. Il l'a regarda de haut comme à son habitude, elle passa devant lui, puis alla vers les salles de potions, seule. Les Serpentard étaient derrière elle, puisque eux aussi avaient cours de Potions. Mais pas n'importe quels Serpentard, c'était Pansy et toute sa clique qui se croyaient reines de Poudlard. Tout le groupe s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à un moment où Hermione fut coincée. Elle les regarda, en soupirant, franchement si elles croyaient qu'elle avait peur d'elles, elles se trompaient fortement.

**Regardez moi cette petite Sang de Bourbe, perdue dans les couloirs des sous-sols, regardez moi cette pimbêche qui croit quand changeant son physique, elle aura qui elle veut Pff …, quand je pense que tu dors même pas à 10 métres de Malefoy, le pauvre, il doit te supporter….PITOYABLE ! **sortit Pansy.

Toutes les filles rigolaient après ça. Hermione restait zen, mais il ne fallait pas l'a chercher. Et que savait-elle de son changement physique, Hermione était largement plus riche à présent qu'elle, alors ces vêtements devaient valoir la maison de cette chére Pansy et ce n'était pas son problème son changement. Pff…

**Hum…5 contre 1, Wouah, je ne vous savez pas si courageuses mes chéries !** souriait Hermione.

Soudain, elle se reçut un sort, qui l'a jeta contre le mur, elle se releva douloureusement elle avait connus pire. Puis Pansy lui renvoya le même sort, puis s'approcha d'Hermione, et empoigna son cou. Elle serrait fort, Hermione n'arrivait plus trop à respirer, mais jamais elle ne se laisserait faire comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, ces yeux devenaient d'un bleu foncé, bleu marine très foncé. Il eut un halo de lumière et BAM ! Toutes les filles furent expulsaient loin dans le couloir. Hermione eut le courage, d'envoyer un sort à Pansy, puis toutes ces pimbêches étaient déjà parties.

Hermione essaya de se remettre bien, elle vit soudain deux silhouettes, elle sentit sa lèvre en feu, elle saignait de la lèvre. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, elle fit quelque chose de clair et un peu noir se rapprochait, elle entendait vaguement quelques paroles, lesquelles? Elle ne savait pas.

**Tu ne lui dis rien, déjà qu'elle doit trouver mon comportement bizarre, alors tu te l'a fermes! **

**Ouai, t'inquiète!**

**Mais pourquoi tu restes avec elle toi déjà ?**

**T'avais pas un rendez vous chez McGo toi ? **

**Ouai, c'est ça à plus ! **

Hermione put entendre que ces paroles, mais ayant la vue brouillée, par un de ces maux de tête. Après un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle vit un plafond blanc, froid, ça sentait les médicaments, elle jeta un œil à sa gauche, une fenêtre, puis à sa droite, un jeune homme au cheveux court, presque rasé, une peau halée, et de beaux yeux vert-marron. Elle reconnut ensuite, que c'était Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Elle jeta un œil au lit derrière lui, mais il n'y avait personne, étrange qu'il soit là pour elle. Peut-être que le regard de la matinée n'était pas aussi banal que d'habitude.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Le jeune homme l'a regarda aussi, comment pouvait-il commencer la conversation?

**Salut**

Bon ok, c'était débile, il le savait mais bon, fallait bien commencer la discussion. Hermione ne répondit rien, se massant un peu la tête.

**Ça va un peu mieux ? **demanda-t-il simplement.

Hermione le regarda, c'était une blague ou quoi.

**J'ai connus mieux…**fit-elle.

Elle était un peu agressive, mais sans vraiment le vouloir. Blaise ne fit rien, mais savait qu'elle pouvait mal le prendre.

**Il faut que tu fasses plus attention…Enfin, essaye de ne pas descendre aux cachots seule…**sortit-il.

Hermione rêvait-elle ? Ou Blaise lui donner des conseils. Elle se pinça même pour voir (XD), non ce n'était pas un rêve, mais étrange tout de même.

**Si c'est Parkinson qui t'as dit de venir te moquer de moi, tu peux le dire! **dit la brune.

Attendez un serpentard, en plus le meilleur ami de son ennemi venait lui donner des conseils et lui demander des nouvelles sur sa santé, c'était assez bizarre.

**Tu te trompes… Je suis là par ma propre volonté. **répondit-il naturellement, et aussi calmement qu'au début.

Hermione réfléchissait un instant, peut-être que Blaise pouvait être sympa. Et puis, tout le monde change non?

**Désolée… C'est assez surprenant de voir un Serpentard, venir parler à quelque un de proche de Harry Potter…**sortit-elle.

Blaise fit apparaître un sourire.

**C'est pas grave, je te comprend!** souriait-il.

Hermione essaya de se lever un peu, pour s'asseoir. Blaise se leva et l'aida, il mit sa main sur sa taille, l'aida à s'asseoir, et à se tourner, pour que ces jambes soient hors du lit. Hermione avait un gros mal de tête, elle ne sentait plus trop sa lèvre inférieure, avec un gros mal de dos, cela faisait beaucoup. Blaise se rasseya.

…**Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es aussi…sympathique avec moi…** dit-elle un peu confuse tout de même.

**Peut-être que j'en est marre des rivalités… Et aussi, parce que tes amis sont en cours, alors que moi, non….**

**Oui, mais rien t'obliges…**

**C'est vrai, mais j'en est envie, mais si tu ne veux pas de compagnie, je partirais…**finissait -il souriant.

Hermione fut obliger d'avouer qu'il avait raison, et puis c'est vrai ces rivalité, à quoi ça servait, à présent c'était leurs dernière année, ils avaient grandis. Mais ces rivalités restaient à cause de certaines personnes.

**Mais ton pote Malefoy, ça ne le dérange pas?**

**Même si ça le dérangerait, et bien je fais comme je veux!**

Ah donc, ça ne le dérange pas, oula, Hermione devait être dans un autre monde, ou peut-être qu'on lui avait donné un médicament beaucoup trop puissant. Bon elle décida d'arrêter les questions. Si ça ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme et bien tant mieux.

**Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement?** demanda-t-elle, en essayant de repenser à ce qui s'était passée.

Elle avait un trou, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en rappeler.

**Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?**

**Non pas vraiment…Je me rappelles que Parkinson et sa clique m'ont attaquée, et qu'elle m'étranglait après…trou noir…**raconta-t-elle.

**Personnellement, je t'es vu allongée au sol… **

**Ah…**

Blaise avait vu plus que ça, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, parce que c'était quelque chose d'étrange, et puis McGonagall, avait dit de ne pas lui en parler maintenant.

Hermione était vraiment intriguée par tout ça.

**C'est bizarre que j'ai oubliée comme même…**

**Ouai, peut-être que tu deviens amnésique Granger! **

**Eh! Je ne suis pas amnésique Zabini! **sortit-elle méchamment, enfaîte pas vraiment, mais elle savait que Blaise voulait se moquer d'elle, mais gentiment.

Elle prit son oreiller blanc, et le lança sur Blaise, qui était en face, sur une chaise en bois. Et PAF, dans la tête. Hermione rigola en voyant sa tête, malgré qu'elle est mal partout, ça lui faisait du bien de rire un peu, que ce soit avec le meilleur ami de son ennemi ou autre.

**Non! T'as pas le droit de me taper, je suis blessée!! C'est pas loyal! **fit-elle en rigolant toujours, en le voyant s'approchait avec l'oreiller.

Blaise fit comme si il allait lui lancer l'oreiller, mais ne le fit pas, puis s'asseya à côté d'elle, en rigolant.

**Les serpentard ne sont pas loyal, d'habitude…**sortit-il souriant.

Puis il lui l'a tapa avec l'oreiller, sur le bras, doucement. Hermione fit une tête boudeuse, puis rigola.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, à présent ce n'était pas Pomfresh, mais c'était un séduisant jeune homme, qui venait de sortir de ces études en médecine. Pomfresh avait donner sa démission, à la mort de Dumbledore, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter, elle était beaucoup attachée à Dumbledore, et ça lui faisait du mal, de travailler là, en sachant qu'il était à présent mort. Mais le nouveau, alterné avec une jeune femme, pour dire cette année, chacun avait leur bonheur, parfois un infirmier tout à fait séduisant, puis pour les mecs, une jolie jeune infirmiere tout à fait séduisante.

Donc l'infirmier s'approcha du lit d'Hermione.

**Je vois que ça va un peu mieux…**dit-il, en voyant le sourire d'Hermione.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, comme réponse. Il prit le bras de la brune, puis regarda sa tension. Puis lui donna des médicaments. C'est alors que l'infirmier, le dis d'enlever son chemisier, pour voir son dos.

**Je vais sortir…**

**Non t'inquiète, c'est rien…**souriait-elle à Blaise, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle enleva doucement sa chemise, pour se retrouver en soutien gorge, l'infirmier, fit ce qu'il devait faire(vous faites pas d'idées XDD), Hermione souffrait beaucoup, mais elle fit avec. Blaise lui parlait en même temps. Au moins, il n'était pas un petit pervers, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu baisser le regard une seule fois, lui était comme Drago, pour vous dire. Drago était peut-être un tombeur, qui aimait les femmes, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qui leur manquer de rester, à par peut-être les filles comme Pansy, ça par contre, il en avait marre. L'infirmier avait enfin finit. Elle remit sa chemise, puis descendit du lit.

**Merci…**

**Viens me voir si quelque chose ne va pas!**

**D'accord…**

Hermione marcha doucement, avec Blaise, lui tenant le bras, c'est qu'avec ce mal de tête, elle voyait un peu trouble, mais si on l'a voyait comme ça, on pouvait dire que tout allait bien, à par sa bouche, et son cou qui avait quelque traces.

Ils marchaient vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, ils parlaient de chose et d'autres. Hermione pouvait constater que le jeune homme était très cultivé, et très sympathique.

**Merci de t'être occupée de moi!** souriait-elle.

**Mais c'est rien, au moins comme ça, si je serais un mangemort, tu ne me tueras pas en passant à ce que j'ai fait pour toi!** sortit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**Ouai j'y penserais! **rigola-t-elle.

C'est alors, qu'elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ils entrèrent donc, Blaise resta à l'entrée.

**A plus!**

Le brun souriait, puis lui fit un signe de la main, en l'a voyant partit vers la chambre du blond.

Hermione toqua à la porte, elle entendit un oui, assez froid. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, elle ne savait pas si le oui, voulait dire parle à travers la porte, ou oui ouvre la porte et parle. C'est alors qu'elle choisissa la deuxième méthode.

Elle fut assez surprise de voir une chambre aussi bien rangée, pas qu'Hermione était désordonnée, mais pour un mec c'était assez surprenant. La chambre avait les murs vert un peu foncé, avec des bordures blanche ou argenté, quand on ouvrait la porte, le lit était placé à gauche au fond, au centre du mur, c'était un lit à balequin. Toujours par rapport à la porte, il y avait un bureau juste en face, le blond était de dos, il écrivait quelque chose et il y avait de grandes fenêtres sur le même mur du bureau, avec de grands rideaux vert comme le mur avec des motifs argentés. Après il y avait un placard juste au mur de droite, mais Hermione ne put le voir.

**Il y a Zabini qui est à l'entrée, il veut te voir…**fit-elle.

Le blond, entendit une voix clair, non pas étouffée par quelque chose. Normalement, quand on parlait à travers la porte, on entendait pas aussi bien. Il se retourna et vit la tête d'une brune, un peu fatiguée, une lèvre inférieure un peu abîmée, des cheveux bruns tombant sur son épaule, joliment bouclée, et un joli visage, pas souriant, mais elle était belle tout de même, même en étant fatiguée. Bah quoi Drago devait l'admettre, même Luna il admettrait qu'elle était jolie, ou même Ginny tant qu'à faire, et bah oui notre blondinet avait enfin mûrit.

**Ok!** dit-il tout aussi froidement.

Hermione ferma la porte, puis alla vers sa chambre, en souriant à Blaise. En marchant, elle entendit Drago sortir de sa chambre, elle ouvrit la chambre, et vit les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle par le tableau.

Hermione alla un peu dormit, ça l'avait fatiguée tout cela.

* * *

Bon je sais que ça doit vous choquer de voir Zabini parler amicalement avec Hermione et vice versa, aussi rapidement, mais il fallait bien pour la suite. Et puis Drago peut paraitre gentil et tout ça, mais attendez de voir la suite D

J'espére que vous avez aimer DD

Quelques reviews avec vos avis me ferais extremement plaisir DD

xoxo


	4. Les jours passent

**Auteur:** C'est Moi ! Non sans blague! XDDonc Fic-s by DreamLike.

**Disclaimer:** Et bien tout le contenu appartient à notre chére JKR, Je vais surement rajouter quelques persos plus tards DD

**Résumé**: Une nouvelle année commence, une Hermione complétement changée, un Drago toujours pareil. Des éléves de dix-sept ans profitant de leurs jeunesse, qu'est ce que tout cela donnera ? Pourquoi ce changement de la part du rat de bibliothéque ? Haha Mystére ! XPP

**Genre:** C'est une HGDM, de l'humour en général.

**Petit+ :** Je voulais (encore) m'excuser! La rentrée est arrivée, je n'est rien foutu, pendant tout ces mois. Ma derniére mise à jour date de Avril, WOUAH! Désolée, Désolée. --"

Pour ce qui est de Bac français je l'es un peu raté, mais ça va pas trop catatrosphique --"

Pour ce qui est de cette année, j'entame ma derniére année, Ouïlle! --" J'ai le BAC, OMG !!!

A par ça, voila ENFIN le chapitre 4. J'en est commencer une, une HGDM aussi, inspirée des livres Twilight (soit Fascination). Je vous en reparlerez plus tard, quand j'avancerais! ^^

Aurelie Malfoy: La voila enfin! ^^

Gaboury:  Ca me fait plaisir, qu'elle te plaise! xP

KittySee: J'essaye de mettre du comique mais j'ai du mal xD Oui moi aussi j'halucine encore pour la scéne des toilettes, --' Merci ^^

feldemort: Merci beaucoup! Ca me touche beaucoup! ^^

Bonne Lecture!

xoxo

_**Et les jours passent....**_

Quelques jours étaient passés, Hermione avait repris les cours entre temps, les élèves parlaient beaucoup, quand elle passait à côté. Elle avait des blessures, ça se voyait assez facilement, quand vous voyez la personne assez souvent. Mais la majoité des personnes ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, donc il y avait beaucoup de questions sans réponses. La plupart des élèves avait peur de heurter Hermione en lui posant des questions, même si il chuchotait à côté d'elle, l'énerver tout autant plus.

Quand Ron et Ginny lui avaient posés des questions, Hermione devait leur dire, elle avait entièrement confiance, mais elle ne voulait pas préciser que Malefoy avait été dans les parages, avec Zabini. Surtout Ron, qui verrait ça d'un mauvais œil. Leurs réaction avaient été tout à fait normal, dans ce genre de situation, ils étaient furieux contre la bande à Pansy, et surtout Pansy en elle-même. Ginny lui avait même dit qu'à présent la jeune femme, devait faire attention à elle, ou plus précisément : « Cette tête de bouledogue à intérêt de faire attention à ses fesses si elle est dans mon champ de vision ».

Ron lui, était vraiment énervé, pas seulement contre Pansy et sa clique, mais aussi contre lui et cette saleté de Parvati;, c'était à cause d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas put venir avec Hermione. La jeune indienne l'avait collée, et il avait dit qu'il rejoindrait Hermione en cours. Hermione le rassura, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit que c'était de sa faute.

Hermione avait été tout de même heureuse d'avoir parler à ses amis, et les idées qu'avait Ginny pour venger Hermione, lui faisait légèrement peur, la jolie rousse avait des idées vraiment … WOUAH, on se penserait même pas que la rousse, pouvait avoir des idées aussi cruelles et …sadiques.

Par sa grande surprise, le soir après la visite de Ron et Ginny, le lendemain de l'incident, elle vit Harry. Miracle, il était là, derrière le tableau, avec un petit regard de désolé, comme pour dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus présent. Elle le fit entrer, à cet instant elle ne pensait pas au con qu'il était à présent, mais là elle voyait un Harry comme elle l'avait toujours adoré.

Ils parlaient pendant longtemps, Harry avait été aussi furieux que Ron ou Ginny. Il l'a réconforta un peu, puis partit, en s'excusant d'être un peu moins présent. Hermione savait que Harry avait changer, mais bon tout le monde change, et on retrouve toujours au fond les personnes qu'ils étaient au départ. Le jeune homme pouvait vraiment être profiteur, mais derrière tout ça, il pensait encore à ses amis et était là quand ça allait pas, quelque chose de bien, même si Hermione n'aimait pas son comportement avec les filles, mais bon c'est autre chose comme le dirait si bien le brun. Mais elle avait comme même peur qu'il change complètement en même temps qui ne changerait pas avec tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais pourtant avant il restait comme il était…

Hermione avait donc reprit les cours, elle recevait énormément d'avertissements de vengeance, ou des menaces. Elle se fichait bien de ses messages, Hermione était une gryffondor, et ce n' était pas une bande de c*nne de Serpentard qui allait lui faire peur. Hermione ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, pour être autant affaiblit et même Blaise ne lui avait rien dit, donc bon.

Elle rentrait à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, en pleine réflexion. Ces temps-ci elle ne voyait plus beaucoup Harry, il fallait qu'elle demande à Ron si lui le voyait. Ça l'intriguait, surtout qu'elle avait aussi remarquer la place du prince des Serpentard vide, depuis quelques temps. Elle le croisait une ou deux fois pas plus dans la semaine, et quand elle le voyait, il allait directement dans sa chambre et puis c'est tout. Ces quelques pensées tournaient dans sa tête depuis un long moment déjà. Il fallait éclairer tout ça.

Hermione était assise sur le grand canapé bien moelleux de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, elle était en train de dessiner la cheminée qui se présentait devant elle. Et oui, depuis toutes ces années, notre jolie brune savait parfaitement dessiner, elle avait pleins de blocs de dessins, mais ça personne ne le savait, à par Ron et Ginny.

Le feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée, et cela réchauffait avec douceur toutes les salles du quartier des préfets-en-chef. L'automne s'échouait lentement, les feuilles des arbres se jaunissaient légèrement au fil des jours, le temps devenait de plus en plus gris, et le vent de plus en plus frais. Nous étions déjà au début du milieu du mois d'octobre.

Hermione était dans ses pensées, mais concentrait sur son dessin, elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant des cognements. On pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas un cognements contre une porte, mais plutôt sur une matière fine, et en verre. C'était la grande fenêtre qu'il y avait sur le côté, non loin de la porte à Hermione. Elle se leva, et s'approcha, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle reconnut un hibou de l'école, elle détacha le petit parchemin, caressa l'oiseau, puis le laissa s'envoler. Elle referma assez rapidement, le vent était un peu violent. Elle ouvrit doucement le parchemin, en le déroulant, et vit une écriture fine, et un peu en biais. C'était signée McGonagall. Drago et Hermione avait un rendez -vous ce soir dans son bureau, juste après le dîner.

Hermione laissa le parchemin sur la petite table devant la cheminée, puis enfila un gilet. On était le week-end, le samedi soir plu précisément. Donc pendant le week-end, les élèves pouvaient s'habiller comme bon leurs sembler. Hermione, ce jour là, portait un jean, avec des bottes courtes noir, avec un tee shirt gris, et un gilet noir qui allait avec les bottes. Elle avait un serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Hermione s'habillait simplement, mais pourtant beaucoup de filles l'a prenait en modèle depuis cette année, allez savoir pourquoi.

Hermione avait arrêter de coucher avec n'importe qui, elle ne voulait pas se faire une mauvaise réputation, en tout cas pas ici. Après quand elle se trouvait en dehors du monde magique, elle faisait comme elle voulait, mais ici, on savait vite ce que les autres faisaient, donc valait mieux qu'elle ne trafique pas n'importe quoi.

Elle sortit de la salle commune, elle vit un groupe de mecs avançaient vers la Grande Salle, Hermione y allait aussi. Hermione repéra le jeune homme qu'elle avait connus au début de l'année. Théo, oui c'était ça son prénom. Elle était juste derrière la clique, ne voulant pas les déranger. Soudain, elle leva la tête, elle était dans ses pensées. Elle leva donc la tête, en entendant son prénom. Elle vit le brun aux yeux bleu marine, elle lui souriait. Le jeune homme ralentissait, faisant tourner la tête de ses potes vers Hermione, ils se chuchotèrent des trucs entre eux. Hermione même si sans vraiment savoir comment elle avait fait, elle avait eu une bonne réputation chez les mecs. Beaucoup, voulait sortir avec elle, mais pas spécialement pour se l'a faire, bon ok on ne peut pas dire le contraire sur le fait que la plupart voulait se l'a mettre dans le lit, mais sinon, beaucoup l'a trouvait sympathique.

Les potes de Théo donc, se chuchotèrent des choses et d'autres. Hermione souriait à Théo qui était à présent à sa hauteur.

**J'espère que tes amis ne disent pas de méchantes choses sur moi! Tu me le dirais sinon, hein?!!** sortit-elle, en plaisantant, n'attendant pas de réponses.

**Non, t'inquiètes! Au contraire, tu es une des filles les plus respecter dans cette école! **

**C'est vrai ?! **

**Jt'assure, je ne pourrais pas te mentir…A par ça, comment vas-tu depuis ?**

**Très bien! Et toi ? … Tu fais toujours chavirer les cœurs ? **souriait-elle malicieusement.

**Oui je vais très bien, et pour ta seconde question, Oh peut-être bien, après ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai dut prendre ma revanche avec d'autres filles!**

…**Merci c'est sympa dis donc!** dit-elle en faisant la vexée.

… **Je plaisante ma belle! Jamais je ne te reprocherais ce que tu m'as fait, parce que je savais que ce n'était pas sérieux**, fit-il amusé.

**Ah bon ? Moi qui avait crut que je t'avais briser le cœur ! Et bah non enfaîte!** souriait-elle tout aussi amusée.

Ils continuaient à parler jusqu'à arrivait à la Grande Salle, ils entraient puis se séparaient pour aller à leurs propres tables. Théo était de Pouffsouffle. Le repas se passa bien, mais toujours aucun signe de Harry, Ron lui raconta, qu'il avait eut un mot du brun, et qu'il était occupé avec quelque chose qui lui dirait plus tard. Hermione se demandait, s'il y aurait un rapport avec les Horcruxes ou quelques choses dans le genre. A la fin du repas, Hermione vit le blond platine se levait de sa table, avec son meilleur ami. Hermione sortit de table aussi, laissant Ron, lui disant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. Le jeune homme était en train de l'a questionner avec qui. Mais il fut déçut en sachant que c'était avec McGo, s'il l'aurait sut depuis le début, il s'en ficherait complètement. Malefoy et Zabini étaient encore dans la salle, quand Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

**Alors Granger, Weasmoche ne te satisfait plus, et tu viens nous supplier de te prendre à de…Quoi ?**

Malefoy s'était fait couper la parole, par un coup dans le bras par Zabini. Hermione souriait à l'intérieur d'elle, elle savait que Blaise n'aimait pas quand le blond lui parlait ainsi, et oui Blaise était devenu très bon ami avec Hermione, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Blaise fit un regard froid à Malefoy, qui faisait passer un message, mais lequel ? Ça seuls eux le savait. Ils sortaient de la salle.

**Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, à nous coller ? T'as plus d'amis ou quoi Granger ?**

**Fermes là Malefoy! Je venais juste te prévenir qu'on a rendez-vous avec McGo à neuf heure. Et aussi, arrêtes de parler comme ça de mon meilleur ami, vu ce que tu as comme petite amie, je ne parlerais pas à ta place!**

Blaise esquissa un sourire sans que Malefoy ne s'en aperçoivent. Zabini, tout comme Malefoy, savait qu'elle parlait de Parkinson la tête de bouledogue.

**Vérifie tes sources miss Je-sais-tout, vu que tu ne sais rien! Et sors de là, tu respires mon air ! Pff…**

Puis Malefoy l'a bouscula avec son bras, mais ça en plein dans l'épaule de la brune, ça lui avait fait un peu mal, surtout que ça ne faisait pas trop longtemps qu'elle s'était fait agresser. Ok, la réplique qu'avait sortit Malefoy était vraiment pitoyable, mais bon il allait pas super en ce moment, et il n'était pas d'humeur à être sarcastique. Blaise qui suivait Malefoy, lui souriait, un air désolé au visage, il passa sa main sur sa joue doucement et discrètement puis partit. Hermione avait trouvait en Blaise, un mec intelligent, sympathique, marrant; il lui faisait penser beaucoup à Ron.

Elle vit les deux jeunes hommes allaient vers les cachots, où il y avait le dortoir des Serpentard. Quand à Hermione, elle alla lire un peu à la bibliothèque le temps du rendez-vous.

Quelque temps, plus tard, il était vers huit heure cinquante, Hermione avait quittait la bibliothèque tranquillement. Elle marchait dans les couloirs un peu vide, mais il restait encore du monde. Elle allait vers le bureau de McGonagall qui était non loin de celui de Dumbledore. La nouvelle directrice n'avait pas voulut reprendre le bureau du puissant sorcier, juste parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire qu'il était mort. Hermione était arrivée, elle toqua puis entra. Par sa grande surprise elle vit déjà l'arrogante petite fouine assise sur un fauteuil, tapant du pied, comme pressée. McGonagall regardant l'heure, voyait qu'elle était pile à l'heure tant mieux. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas aimée l'a sermonnée pour son retard devant Malfoy.

Hermione voyant le geste de la directrice, vers le fauteuil derrière son bureau non loin du fantôme vivant hyper arrogant, elle s'asseyait.

La directrice leurs parlait de la Coupe de Feu, et oui encore cette année. Par contre cette année, la compétition se passait à Beauxbâtons, l'école française de sorcellerie. Beauxbâtons était comme Poudlard pour l'Angleterre. McGonagall, leurs demandait de faire un formulaire pour pouvoir faire les inscriptions pour ceux qui voulait venir, bien sûre il y aura un nombre limité. Enfin la nouvelle directrice, leur fit part du sujet de la réunion, le bal d'halloween. Comme chaque année, il y en avait un. McGonagall leur demanda de commencer à tout organiser, puisqu'il ne restait que deux semaines avant ça. Et aussi de trouver des idées, qui pourrait sortir de l'originalité. Hermione à l'instant se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir s'entendre sur quelque chose, mais elle sortit de ces pensées en continuant à écouter la directrice, tant qu'à Draco, lui il pensait à Beauxbâtons, enfin il pourra un peu respirer tranquillement. Et pour le bal, ça ne l'enchanter pas plus que ça, en même temps c'était un mec. A la fin de la discussion, il fallait retenir qu'ils devaient : faire le formulaire pour Beauxbâtons et l'accrocher au mur des annonces , commencer à réfléchir au thème du bal, réfléchir à la décoration, et s'il y avait des choses à anticiper avant le bal, le faire tout de suite, bref, ils avaient carte blanche. Hermione sortit du bureau, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Draco restait, peut-être dormait-il sur place? Ou peut-être que la directrice avait dit de rester… Aucune idée. Hermione réfléchissait déjà aux tonnes d'idées pour le bal, même si ce n'était pas une grande fan de ce genre de festivité, elle aimait bien organiser, puis voir le résultat, perfectionniste oui! Elle arrivait devant le tableau des quartiers des préfets-en -chef, elle entra. Elle prit un parchemin, et écrit les idées qui lui venait pour le bal, elle était assise bien au fond du canapé central, bien moelleux devant la cheminée. Elle avait une couverture sur les jambes, au fil des minutes, elle s'endormit, ouf que l'encre était sur la table basse juste enface.

Draco tant qu'à lui rentra dans les quartiers, assez tard, il était exténué. Il fut surpris de voir des cheveux légèrement bouclée, tombés d'un des acoudoir du canapé. Il s'approcha et vit le rat de bibliothèque assoupit sur le canapé, un parchemin et une plume. Il fit le tour, et prit le parchemin, et déposa la plume sur la petite table, il regarda le parchemin, et pensa:

*Pas mal…*

Puis il jeta le parchemin sur le table, comme si c'était un vieu mouchoir, et partit dans sa chambre. Quoi ?! Comme si il allait jouait le prince charmant, non mais n'importe quoi, cette fille était une moins que rien. Déjà qu'il l'avait aider une fois, c'est bon, faut pas non plus croire qu'il pouvait l'aider toujours. Ça n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur, et encore moins avec une petite moldue qui servait à rien comme elle.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva toute courbaturée par sa nuit dans le canapé, elle avait les paupières lourdes, et la bouche pâteuse. Elle passa une main sur son visage, la porte de son colocataire s'ouvrit, il était bien frais, on pouvait le voir en tout cas par rapport à Hermione. Draco amusait par la tête d'Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de sortir quelque chose.

**Alors là, j'avais bien raison, un vrai mort-vivant! Tu fais encore plus peur que d'habitude Granger! Tu devrais essayer la chirurgie esthétique, ça devrait te rendre un minimum acceptable et encore j'embellis mes mots!**

A cette remarque, il sortit, marchant avec sa nonchalance, sans se soucier que la lionne pourrait se jeter sur lui, et lui faire voir pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor! Hermione le regardait partir avec un regard assez dur. Avant de sortir, histoire de la paniquer encore plus :

**J'espère que vous allez perdre! Pff…équipe de minable! **

A cette phrase Hermione se rappela soudainement, que c'était aujourd'hui le match de Pouffsouffle contre Gryffondor, MERDE! Merde! Elle allait être en retard, alors qu'elle avait dit à Ron qu'elle viendrait le soutenir, et pleins d'autres choses, MERDE! Comment elle allait faire. Voyant qu'elle était en train de se plaindre , mais en restant assise, elle courra dans la salle de bain. Draco avait « vu » les pensées de la brune, se maudissant elle-même. Il sortit avec un sourire vainqueur.

Hermioen était tellement précipitait qu'elle ne pensa pas prendre des vêtements pour amener dans la salle de partit prendre une douche, pour la rafraîchir. Quand à Drago lui, avait oublier sa baguette entre temps. Ces temps-ci, il était beaucoup dans les nuages et oubliait souvent certaines choses. Hermione ayant finit, s'essuya puis voyant qu'elle avait oublier ces vêtements, ce dit que le blond n'était plus là donc elle n'avait aucun problèmes. Drago lui disait le mot de passe et entra. Hermione sortit dans se soucier de la salle commune. Drago entrant sans vraiment faire attention, il regardait devant lui, et vit une Granger entourait seulement d'une serviette, les cheveux remontés en un chignions souple, quelques mèches qui collaient à sa nuque. Drago regarda la brunette, marchant vers sa chambre sans faire attention à lui. Le blond était de bonne humeur comme vous avez put le voir précédemment. Il s'avança vers sa chambre, regardant Granger allait vers la sienne et fit:

**Je ne te croyais pas nudiste, Granger!**

Hermione sursauta, et lâcha légèrement la serviette, qui s'ouvrit que légèrement mais elle put l'a refermer tout de suite, bien sûre tout ce cirque la fouine blonde l'avait vu.

**Sale pervers!** sortit-elle méchamment

**J'ai connus mieux de ta part.**

Hermione partit dans chambre et ferma bien sa porte en claquant fort, comme une gamine. En même temps, elle était en retard, et le blond l'a mettait encore plus en retard, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas défoulée sur lui. En s'habillant, elle pensa au fait qu'il l'est vu presque nu, ok presque tout les mecs pouvait la voir nu, mais pas lui! Pas cette fouine, ou cette blondasse arrogante! Elle le haïssait. Bon ok, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal corporel a par peut-être des petits bleus en l'a poussant ou autres, et elle lui avait donner un bon coup de poing, mais pour Hermione, le blond platine était le mec qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, il était tout bonnement le genre de mec qu'elle détestait. A prendre les gens de haut et tout le reste qui caractérisé Drago Malfoy.

**Pardon…Pardon…Salut Lavande!….Pardon…**fit Hermione cherchant une place.

Elle en trouva enfin, elle avança, toujours avec ses pardons, ou excusez moi. Elle s'asseya, puis regarda les joueurs. Elle ne vit même pas Harry, pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Tout ça , l'inquiétait, elle ne le voyait même plus, son regard fut amener à la tribune des Serpentard, et ne vit aucun blond platine dans les parages. Elle avait remarquer que quand Harry n'était pas là, Drago était aussi absent, ou sinon soit s'était Harry soit s'était Drago. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry, parce que parler à Drago c'est sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

Le match était bientôt finit, elle savait que Ron allait lui en vouloir de n'être pas venus auparavant. Elle vit enfin un rouge et or, attrapait le vif d'or, elle fut un peu triste que ce ne soit pas le sourire vainqueur d'Harry. Gryffondor avait gagner, ce n'était plus trop surprenant de nos jours, Gryffondor restait l'équipe invaincue depuis qu'Harry avait poser les pieds dans Poudlard. Toute la tribune se leva, et les acclama bien fort, en narguant les Pouffsouffle. Hermione se dépêcha de descendre vers le terrain. Arrivée en bas, elle sauta dans les bras de sa rouquine préférée, puis serra bien fort son meilleur ami.

**T'es même pas venue faire notre rituel! Je flippais pendant tout le match, je me demandais t'étais passé où!**

**Eh bah je suis là!… Désolée… J'ai eu une panne de réveil…Et puis tu vois t'as réussit à gagner sans qu'on fasse notre rituel!**, souriait-elle.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude à chaque jours de match, de prendre leurs petit déjeuné bien consistant, même si Hermione se forçait comme jamais ces jours là. Après Hermione l'accompagné pour une petite balade pour se rafraîchir les idées, et ensuite partaient pour le match, et Hermione lui souhaitait dégrabouillir l'autre équipe.

**Oui c'est vrai !! **, puis il l'a serra très fort, et l'a fit tourner, en l'a portant.

Elle souriait, en ayant les pieds à terre. Quand Ron était heureux, il lui transmettait sa joie, elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais c'était comme ça.

Après ce long match, Ron, son bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hermione, et Hermione tenant le bras de Ginny, marchaient vers la Grande Salle, pour un bon déjeuné.

Arrivés, Hermione vit Harry déjà assit. Elle se raprocha doucement, et déposa ses mains sur ses yeux, et fit avec une grosse voix:

**Qui est-ce ?**

**Hum…Je dirais le troll qui a faillit te tuer en première année, Hermione! **fit-il en souriant amusé.

**Anh mais comment tu fais! **boudait Hermione.

Puis elle souriait, et s'asseyait à côté de lui.

**Comment le capitaine de l'équipe peut-il lâcher son équipe, et encore plus son meilleur ami ?**

**Je suis désolé Ron, Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'important à me dire…**

Ron fit comme si ça le déranger pas, mais tout comme Hermione, ces deux-là commençaient vraiment à avoir marre de ses absences.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous promet d'essayer d'avancer la fic bcp plus vite xDD

Laissez vos avis pour ce chap! ^^

xoxo


	5. 5 Et ne se ressemblent pas

**Auteur:** DreamLike.

**Disclaimer:** Et bien tout le contenu appartient à notre chére JKR, Je vais surement rajouter quelques persos plus tard DD

**Résumé**: Une nouvelle année commence, une Hermione complétement changée, un Drago toujours pareil. Des éléves de dix-sept ans profitant de leurs jeunesse, qu'est ce que tout cela donnera ? Pourquoi ce changement de la part du rat de bibliothéque ? Haha Mystére ! XPP

**Genre:** C'est une HGDM, de l'humour en général.

**Petit+ :** Désolée pour tout ce retard... Et aussi je voulais mettre un détail au clair. --" Au début de ma fic's j'ai mit comme quoi Dumbledore est mort et dans le chapitre 4, j'ai mit que Harry était aller voir Dumby. Donc excuse moi de ma bêtise xD, Dumbledore est bien mort. Harry était partit faire quelque chose, on va dire. xD

Pour le retard, faut dire que l'année du BAC, c'est pas de tout repos... Alors voila pourquoi je n'ai pas put continuer depuis.

En parlant de ça, bonne rentrée à tous, et bon courage aussi. :DD

Bonne Lecture!

xoxo

* * *

_**Et ne se ressemblent pas.**_

Hermione était dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, elle faisait ses devoirs. Elle leva les yeux, regardait à travers la grande fenêtre, comment ce faisait-il que Harry ne leurs parle plus autant qu'avant. Les choses étaient venus doucement, sans qu'on ne s'en rendent compte, et Hermione était triste d'avoir perdu cette complicité avec Harry.

On était le 31 Octobre, encore le matin. Hermione s'était levée de bonne heure. Elle ne faisait presque plus ces nuits, pourquoi ça revenait encore et toujours?

Soudain elle sortit de ses pensées, en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise, et vit Malefoy, une des rares fois qu'elle pouvait le voir c'était le matin, comme ça quand elle était en avance. Il sortait très tôt.

**- Malefoy! …**

**-…**

**- Hum, c'était pour te dire qu'il fallait que tu rassembles les gars de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année, pour le tirage. **

**- Tout ces mots pour juste ça! Granger, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me demander ?**

Il trouvait ça vraiment pathétique la façon dont elle avait à parler autant. Ces phrases ne pouvaient pas être courtes, c'était incroyable. Il soupira, et mit ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

**-…Enfaite je me demandais pourquoi t'étais absent …enfin autant absent…**

**- De un, ce n'est pas ton problème! De deux, arrêtes de me surveiller! De trois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je te manques! Que c'est triste….**

**- Eh!! C'est pas ça!… Oh et puis Merde! Je m'en fous de toi! Fais ton travail de préfet-en-chef au moins. Tu m'énerves à me laisser tout sur le dos! **

**- Pathétique…**

**- Ouai c'est ça…**

Drago sortit de la salle, tranquillement, attrapant une petite bourse bleu sur la petite table au passage.

Hermione le regardait, comment pouvait-il être autant détestable?! Elle ferma ses livres, et les prit, et prit une bourse rose sur la même petite table.

Elle arriva à la Grande Salle, elle mangea. Les cours se passèrent à peu prés bien tout comme le déjeuné.

Juste après celui-ci, les élèves n'avaient plus cours, en tout cas à partir des quatrième années. Hermione rassembla les filles de chaque année à partir des quatrième, dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait vu Drago partir vers une des plus grande salle.

**- Les filles!! **

Blablabla … Et ça continuait.

**- S'il vous plait! Taisez-vous!!**

Bla bla bla ….. Et encore! Bon restons calme, et….

Un feu bien lumineux éclaira le plafond de la Grande Salle, où il y avait un ciel bien gris.

Tout le monde se l'a ferma, Hermione soupira et commença. Elle était sur l'estrade des professeurs.

**- Alors cette année, j'ai trouvée une très bonne idée pour passer une bonne soirée. Dans ce petit sac, il y a des papiers avec écrient dessus des déguisements. Le papier que vous piocherez, correspondra à votre cavalier. Aucune personne n'est déguiser pareil, j'ai mit un sort qui le vérifie. La personne que vous piocherez vous correspondra. Je veux dire par là, que vous allez bien vous entendre, que vous avez beaucoup de points communs, et que vous êtes fait pour vous connaître. Alors tour à tour, vous piocherez un petit papier. Vous n'avez bien sûr pas le droit d'échanger votre papier, ça serait bête; c'est juste un déguisement, vous ne saurez pas la personne qui sera derrière, sauf après minuit. Oui, toutes les personnes seront soient bien déguisés, ou porteront un masque. Il ne faut pas que l'on vous reconnaisse, ce n'est pas du jeu sinon. Et puis dés que vous sortez de cette salle, direction votre dortoir, pas un mot aux gars! De toute façon, dés que vous oserez en parler devant un mec, il y a un sortilège. Souvenez-vous que je suis la meilleure élève de l'école!**

**Venez, en file indienne!**

Les filles se précipitaient, pour piocher le plus vite possible, pour voir sur qui elles tomberont. Tout cela dura une bonne heure. Après toute la file indienne passait, Ginny se trouvait devant Hermione.

**-Allez à toi ma belle!**

**- Ça marche vraiment ton sortilège pour rassembler les bonnes personnes ensemble ?**

**- Oui, je ne mentirais pas… T'inquiète pas, peut-être que ça sera lui…**

**- Bon!**

**-….**

Hermione l'a regardait un peu inquiète, elle voulait le bonheur de sa roussette préférée, et si c'était d'être avec Harry, elle espérait qu'elle tombe sur lui.

**- Prince!….Tu crois que c'est le style de Harry?**

**- J'en sais rien ma vielle! **

C'est vrai, notre jolie brune ne connaissait presque plus Harry. Mais elle espérait que c'était lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était lui, il savait que Ginny adorait les contes de fée, même si il ne tombait pas sur elle, il aimait lui faire plaisir, même si il s'intéressait à d'autres filles. Hermione pensait que c'était plutôt pour ne pas qu'il s'attache à elle, la guerre approche, elle connaîssait bien l'ancien Harry et elle sait qu'il ne voudrait pas l'a mettre en danger.

**- A ton tour, Hermione!**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai…**

Hermione fouillait dans le sac, et sentit juste un petit papier plié. Elle l'ouvra doucement, ce sortilège pour trouver la bonne personne c'était vraiment pour les filles romantique du genre Ginny. Elle n'y croyait franchement pas elle.

Elle vit inscrit en une jolie écriture fine, mais classe…

**- Je vais passer ma soirée avec un ange des ténébres…Ça va être sombre dis donc!** puis elle éclata de rire.

Ginny l'a suivait dans son rire puis elles avançaient vers la sortie, devant elles, toutes les filles qui piaillaient ce qu'elles avaient eut.

Pendant toute l'après midi, Hermione envoyait un sort ici, un sort là. La Grande Salle avait tellement changée. Un peu fatiguée, elle s'assit sur un tabouret, et se questionna un peu sur son cavalier. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle avait la main sur le front, le coude sur la table, le regard vers le bas.

Drago lui avait enfin terminé avec les gars, ils étaient vraiment chiant. Il souffla à la fin, tout en sortant de la grande salle où il avait amené les mecs. Il sentit un papier, et tomba sur… Cela l'intrigua quelque peu. Et puis l'idée du sortilège que Granger avait proposer était vraiment absurde! Mais McGo avait accepter… Ça c'était les filles, avec leurs romantisme à la con. Il passa aux cuisines, et grignota une bonne pâtisserie tout en se dirigeant le plus lentement vers la Grande Salle. Il rencontra Blaise aux détours d'un couloirs. Ils parlaient pendant un moment, puis le métisse avait du partir, prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de son costume.

Il était devant les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle, celles-ci étaient fermer avec un mot de passe, juste pour pas qu'on ne l'a découvre en passant à côté. Il prononça le mot de passe, qui n'était que: « Les apparences sont trompeuses! » C'était lui qui avait choisit ça. Pas qu'il était inspiré, c'était juste le thème du bal, Granger elle-même avait trouver cette citation. Bref, il poussa doucement les portes. Il vit des elfes de maison en train d'accrocher tel ou tel choses à certains endroits. Il vit une seule personne attablée à une table, en pleine réflexion.

**- Bah alors, faut tout faire soit même ou quoi !**

Hermione sursauta sur le coup de la surprise, puis roula des yeux.

**- Occupes toi des citrouilles, et des ombres…**

Il ne fit rien, et partit vers le fond de la salle, vers l'endroit où il y avait la table des professeurs. Hermione ne le comprenait franchement pas, comment pouvez t-ils être vraiment différent. C'était la première fois, que ça lui arrivait. Malefoy était une personne avec qui elle ne s'entendrait jamais…

Elle recommença les décorations. Elle restait assise sur son tabouret à réfléchir, aux dernières préparations.

Tout ce finissait enfin, le blond était partit, l'a laissant comme ça. Elle était énervée. Déjà qu'il venait en retard, et en plus de ça, il se permettait de partir comme ça. Bon, d'un côté elle avait vu un elfe de maison lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais ça revenait au même. Elle se coltinait tout le travail.

Il devait être dans les sept heures du soir, quand elle décida que c'était enfin finit. Les dernières préparations seront faites par les elfes, et ils rangeront. Oui, Hermione s'était faite à l'idée que les elfes n'étaient pas des esclaves mais qui aimaient leurs rôles, mais bon jamais elle ne pourrait profiter d'eux tout de même. Dobby l'a suppliait toute les demi heures depuis 18h, qu'elle devait partir se préparait, et qu'ils finiraient ce qui reste, mais elle restait. Mais elle accepta enfin, après une heure et un peu plus.

Elle partit à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. En rentrant, elle s'allongea une minute dans le grand sofa. Sa tenue allait être superbe, elle était heureuse de son choix. Et puis, on ne l'a reconnaîtra pas avec tout les changements qu'elle fera. A par bien sûr ces traits. Elle partit vite à la douche, prit un bon bain avec de la mousse qui sentait un parfum de vanille bien sucrée et un peu de senteur de rose. Une petite touche qu'elle aimait bien. Elle était en peignoir, quand le tableau d'entrée lui fit part qu'une petite rousse voulait entrer. Hermione accepta, et celui-ci laissa libre le passage pour la salle commune.

-** Je croyais que c'était Malfoy, mais je te préfère toi! **fit Hermione en souriant.

La rousse portait une housse dans ses mains, et de l'autre une petite sacoche. Oui, elle était venue se préparait avec Hermione. Hermione lui montra la douche, et tout ce qui faut. Le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche, Hermione se mit devant sa coiffeuse. Oui, ce soir tout sera magique, elle sera méconnaissable. Elle aimait les soirées pour ça, même la fille la moins élégante au monde, juste le temps d'une soirée pouvait osée. Alors elle commença des sorts pour ses cheveux, ensuite le maquillage qu'elle mit elle-même, mais fit un sort pour ces yeux. Elle enfila sa robe. Ginny s'était préparée dans la salle de bain, celle-ci toqua à la porte.

**- Bon j'y vais! On se retrouve en bas, et grouille toi un peu!**

**- Ok, à toute à l'heure!**

Hermione mettait ces chaussures à talons, et donc était de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle était de dos pour Ginny. Hermione savait le costume qu'elle porterait, et Ginny avait vu sa robe mais ne savait pas comment elle serait réellement sur elle. Ginny partit. Hermione finissait de mettre ses beaux talons. Elle resta assise sur le lit, en se regardant dans le miroir. Oui, elle avait changée, pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais depuis un certain temps. Son changement vestimentaire en avait surprit plus d'un, sa façon d'être aussi. Mais elle à l'intérieur elle était la même Hermione. Si ils savaient ce qu'elle endurait. Elle se sentait triste. Après un petit moment, elle se leva et se regardait, oui, sa robe était parfaite, enfaite tout était parfait. Elle sortit de sa chambre, mettant sa petite sacoche qu'on ne voyait à peine sur son épaule, en bandoulière.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle était en retard oui, mais bon personne ne saura que la préfet-en-chef était absente. Elle arriva à l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle, elle descendit tranquillement. Arrivée en bas, elle se rapprocha des lourdes portes grandes ouvertes.

Draco avait du partir plutôt de sa séance décoration. Et il en était heureux. Après ce qu'il avait à faire, il se prépara vite fait dans le dortoir à présent vide des Serpentard. Oui, il était un peu en retard. Il partit à la Grande Salle, il admettait qu'elle était très bien décorée. Il partit vers le bar, prit un verre, et se mit contre le mur, regardant le centre de la pièce. Il n'était pas trop d'humeur à profiter, et tout le reste. Il repensait à la personne qui l'accompagnait, c'était quoi déjà ? …. Fée… Non…Princesse, non encore moins. Et là, tout s'illumina. Une charmante jeune femme avec de long cheveux blond fit son apparition à la porte d'entrée. Oui, c'était une vraie déesse. Elle était magnifique, même de loin.

Oui, c'était ça Déesse Grec. Le costume qui avait tirée était cela. Et là devant lui, il avait une réelle déesse grec. Il était sans mot, devant la blonde. Elle éblouissait tout le monde. Elle avançait avec fluidité comme si elle volait, vers le bar. Tout le monde se retournait quand elle passait prés d'eux. Draco l'a suivait des yeux, juste incroyable, qui pouvait bien être cette déesse. Pas que son physique, mais il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange qui ressortait d'elle. Il sortit de sa fascination, en s'avançant vers elle. Elle portait une longue robe, on ne pouvait pas voir ses pieds. La robe était blanche, avec des bordures et des motifs dorée. Elle était avec de grandes et grosses bretelles sur les épaules, une ceinture s'ornait en dessous de sa poitrine, comme les tailles hautes. Puis la robe était évasée tout le long de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair, dorée comme les blés, mais clair comme la lumière de la lune. Quand elle tourna son visage vers lui, il put remarquer le beau regard vert-bleu lagon, juste magnifique. Autour de ses yeux étaient dessiner une sorte de masque, à même son visage. Il était dorée foncé, avec des petits diamants mit et là, simplement mais réfléchi. Ses lèvres étaient rose rouge comme une sucrerie, c'Est-ce qu'il pensait en les voyant. Soudain, il fut heureux que ce soit Elle sa cavalière et personne d'autre. Granger avait eu une bonne idée sur ce coup, sinon tout les mecs seraient derrière pendant la soirée, alors que là, il était le seul, puisque c'était son cavalier. Il avait comme ce sentiment qu'elle lui appartenait, pourtant il ne l'a connaissait à peine.

Hermione s'était avancée jusqu'au bar, elle avait entendu les murmures et les regards vers elle, mais elle restait de marbre, comme si c'était normal. Oui, elle avait complètement changée, et tout le monde se posait des questions sur cette belle blonde angélique. Si ils savaient…

Elle se servit un verre, puis sentit une présence derrière elle, et vit un beau brun plus grand qu'elle. Il avait un corps élancé, et musclé mais pas trop juste ce qu'il faut. Il portait un costume noir, chemise noir, mais quelque chose de différents. Il y avait des ailes noirs qui trônaient sur son dos. Elle regarda son visage. Il avait les cheveux très sombre, et le regard très clair, un vert clair mais foncé en même temps, intriguant. Le jeune homme portait un masque noir simple, mais qui s'ornait parfaitement à son costume. Il était charmant, vous savez c'est le genre beau brun ténébreux. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait qu'elle commence la discussion, elle se sentait toute petite à côté de lui. Aucuns homme ne lui avait fait ressentir cela, elle se sentait comme protégée d'un côté. Elle s'occupa les mains en prenant un verre de jus. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le beau brun qui lui tendait la main vers elle.

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment avait-il put manquer une telle fille, une telle beauté. Elle avait tout ce qu'il recherchait même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Elle avait une classe naturelle, un maintien noble et élégant. Il l'a regardait se servir un verre et enfin il reprit un peu de ces esprits. Il lui tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter.

Hermione se disait qu'un tel mec à Poudlard aurait été repérer très rapidement, mais il fallait dire que non, jamais elle n'avait vu un gars assez se regarde qui embrasait son cœur, et qui tourmentait ses pensées. Alors ayant son verre dans sa main droite, elle tendit sa main gauche vers le jeune homme pour l'a déposer dans celle du brun.

Quand il sentit la douce main de la belle blonde, il fut si fasciné par cette élégance naturelle. Sa main était si fragile qu'elle donnait envie de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme, elle ressentit comme une envie de se mettre dans ses bras fort. Il partit alors accompagné de la jeune femme vers une des nombreuses terrasses. Tous les regarder, ils avaient une image d'un couple parfait, aussi beau l'un que l'autre, aussi gracieux et élégants. Hermione examina sa démarche, masculine mais si gracieuse d'un autre côté.

Arrivée à la terrasse, elle mit son verre sur la barrière en pierre brut qui ornait la terrasse. Elle regarda la vue du lac illuminait par la pleine lune. Elle sentit un regard intense sur elle, elle tourna alors son regard vers le jeune homme. Tout ceci sans se parler, mais juste leurs gestes en disait loin, et cela n'aurait loin de là déranger Hermione de rester là à ne rien dire, juste à se regarder. Son regard était tellement intense, tellement…Elle ne saurait quoi dire, elle était fascinée.

**Je suis honoré d'être votre cavalier, belle demoiselle.**

**Je peux vous renvoyer ce compliment. **

Elle lui souriait simplement, juste en étirant ses lèvres un peu. Elle but une fine gorgée de sa boisson. Cette voix, elle l'a connaissait oui… Mais où ? Mais qui ?

Il connaissait cette voix, mais il ne pourrait pas mettre un nom, pas ce soir, tellement il était captivé par ses gestes élégants, et son aura fascinante. Elle était belle, simplement belle mais tellement belle. Sa voix était douce, qu'elle pourrait s'envoler avec la fine brise qui était présente.

**Alors appréciez-vous cette soirée ?**

**Bien plus depuis que vous êtes arrivée…**

C'Est-ce que Drago avait répondu. Oh grand jamais, il n'aurait admis ça devant une autre fille, mais celle-ci lui donnait comme l'espoir qu'il pouvait être lui, vraiment lui. Être lui sans se soucier de ce qu'on dira de lui, d'être ce qu'il a toujours voulut être sans aucunes limites.

**Vous me flattez, mon cher.** souriait-elle.

**Vous ne paraissez pas vraiment apprécier la fête…**

**Comment avez-vous deviné ceci ?**

**Vous n'avez pas opposer ma décision de venir sur cette terrasse calme, et vous ne m'avez pas encore demander une danse.**

**Peut-être que je suis une grande fêtarde mais que je vous le cache, maintenant que vous l'avez dit…**

**Oh, ne me cachez rien, vous êtes tellement…**

Drago allait se laisser aller. Bizarrement, cette fille l'amenait à se confier et à être naturel. Hermione souriait, comment n'avait-elle pas rencontrer un gars aussi élégant que lui. Qui pouvait être le jeune homme? Elle avait une telle envie de lui arracher son masque. Elle souriait malicieusement.

**Je suis tellement… ? Ne me cachez rien non plus, ce serait tellement triste. Pour cette soirée, je ne répéterais rien de ce qu'on me dira, je vous le promet.**

**Vous êtes si fascinante ma chère. Comment aurais-je pu rater une jeune femme aussi charmante et élégante que vous ?**

**Le destin choisit ses acteurs et ses situations quand il le veut…**

En vérité, elle ne croyait pas forcement au destin, mais il fallait dire que là, elle en avait de la chance et elle remerciait le destin de lui avoir destiné un homme vraiment… Elle n'en avait pas encore rencontré des comme -ça, comme quoi, il devait être le seul. Elle regardait devant elle, quand elle entendit une chanson qu'elle appréciait tellement. C'était un slow, elle voulait le danser avec lui et personne d'autre. Elle voulait qu'il lui appartient pour cette soirée, au cas où ils ne se verraient plus. Alors…

**Puis-je vous demandez cette danse ? **

**Vous êtes pleins de surprises…Ce ne serait pas les hommes qui inviteraient les femmes à danser dans la tradition ?**

Hermione rigola à ce qu'il venait de dire, oui Hermione était loin d'être ces femmes qui attendent qu'on viennent les voir. Il aimait son rire, léger et doux. Il tendit sa main vers elle comme tout à l'heure, et elle l'a déposa. Il mit ensuite son autre main sur sa taille, à une hauteur bien respecter, et elle mit son autre main sur l'épaule du beau brun. Alors il commençait ce slow tranquillement. Elle aimait sentir sa présence forte et élégante. Il adorait sentir sa fine taille, et sa main si douce dans la sienne. Ils progressaient en silence suivant le rythme de la musique, tout en se rapprochant doucement sans faire attention. La musique s'était finit depuis un moment, et une autre avait commencer, mais la jolie blonde était restés dans les bras du brun. Leurs rencontre était parfaite. Le jeune homme et elle n'avaient pas partager beaucoup de choses entre eux, mais s'était comme si elle savait que c'était l'exemple parfait de l'homme qui lui fallait. Elle sentait comme si, il l'a protégerait. Jamais elle n'aurait penser être aussi « niaise » et romantique, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Lui, jamais il n'aurait penser rencontrer une fille comme elle, comme si elle avait était créer que pour lui, la fille parfaite. Même si il savait que la perfection n'existait pas et qu'il l'a connaissait à peine, il savait que c'était cette fille qu'il recherchait et personne d'autres. Alors il l'a laissé se blottir contre lui, même lui s'était rapproché doucement sans en avoir conscience.

Après un moment, Hermione s'éloigna doucement, et vit une plume noire qui s'était accroché au costume du brun. Toute seule. Elle l'a prit et l'a coinça dans sa coiffure à l'arrière.

**Cela sera un souvenir de cette soirée en votre compagnie…**

Drago souriait, elle était tellement belle et rayonnante. Alors qu'il vit la jeune femme partant vers le bord de la terrasse, il regardait la plume noir sur ses cheveux à l'arrière. Même sans aucuns souvenirs matériels d'elle, il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'oublier.

**Désolée de n'être pas très bavarde.**

**Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le suis pas non plus.**

**J'ai tellement l'impression de vous connaître…**

Hermione l'avait dit à haute voix. Mais c'était vrai, comme si elle voyait une personne qu'elle connaissait sans le reconnaître, ça l'agaçait. Drago aussi avait cette impression.

Pour eux, ils étaient à présent seuls au monde, sans qu'ils ne l'avaient remarquer, ils s'étaient rapprochés, en se regardant dans les yeux. Elle sentait son souffle chaux sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir son parfum sucré. Et sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter, leurs lèvres se touchèrent comme si depuis toutes cette soirée, elles n'attendaient que ce moment. Le baiser fut doux et lent. Même si ils ne connaissaient pas, enfin pas vraiment, aucuns des deux ne furent surpris par ceci. Le baiser, le premier baiser un peu timide s'acheva, et le brun mit doucement sa main sur la joue de la belle blonde et celle s'approcha encore une fois,et le baiser fut un peu plus fougueux que le premier.

C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Cela coupa net leurs baiser.

**Je dois y aller…**

Drago n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, qu'elle partit en courant vers la salle, et vers ces bruits d'explosion…Il partit à sa suite, mais voyant tout ces élèves terrifiés, il comprit rapidement, et il ne vit plus cette fille, cette déesse, cette jeune femme qui l'avait tant fascinée…

* * *

J'espére que vous avez aimé. :DD

J'ai relu ma fic's depuis le début, c'était vraiment pourrit, j'espére m'être améliorer. xDD

Bisou à tous et merci pour vos reviews. ^-^


	6. La fin d'un rêve, le retour à la réalité

**Petit+ :** Désolée ! Milles excuses et des tonnes de gâteaux à la crème ne pourraient m'aider à me faire pardonner, alors…Je vous laisse à la suite. J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour que vous ayez la suite BEAUCOUP plus rapidement. :D

xoxo

* * *

**La fin d'un rêve, et le retour à la réalité**

Alors que tout se déroulait à une vitesse si impressionnante, Hermione comprit rapidement ce qui se passait. On attaquait Poudlard. Depuis la mort du directeur, Poudlard était beaucoup plus facilement attaquée. Mais ces attaques étaient souvent des menaces. Les mangemorts ne voulaient pas vraiment tuer tout le monde, ils voulaient montrer que oui le mal était là, et que tout ceux qui s'y opposeront, seront en danger. C'était comme une façon d'essayer de rallier le maximum de jeunes gens afin qu'ils viennent combattre à leurs côté pour ne pas mourir. Oui, le mal était plus que présent de nos jours.

Hermione vit quelqu'un baguette à la main, avec un masque scintillant devant elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour contrer l'attaque de l'autre. Celui-ci se volatilisa, mais sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, derrière elle, on lui lança un sort. Elle eut légèrement le temps de se retourner pour voir des cheveux blond dépasser de la capuche de son agresseur et celui-ci se volatilisa. Elle se retrouva par terre, l'épaule qui saignait. Elle souffrait tellement, et depuis que Pansy et sa bande l'avait attaquée, il fallait dire qu'elle restait un peu faible. Elle s'évanouit, tombant doucement dans un trou noir. Ces temps-ci, elle n'était pas en meilleure forme, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le jour de son attaque par Pansy, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été autant affaiblit, et puis son travail de préfet-en-chef n'était pas de tout repos, même si elle trouvait ça étrange qu'elle puisse dire cela.

Drago lui pendant ce temps, il s'avança pour voir ce qui se passait. Tout était embrouillait, les élèves hurlaient, lançaient des attaques. Des hommes avec de longues capes et des masques qui cachaient leurs visages envoyaient ça et là des sorts. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il partit rapidement, en envoyant quelque sort pour ne pas être touché, et partit vers le quartier des préfets-en-chef.

Blaise Zabini avait repérer son meilleur ami durant la soirée. C'était l'ange des ténèbres, Drago lui avait dit plutôt. Sa cavalière avait rejoint ses amies, parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée. Lui, il était resté contre le mur qui était à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il avait vu Drago et sa cavalière y allait. Pas qu'il espionnait Monsieur Malfoy, non. Il avait promit au père de ce dernier qu'il aurait un œil sur lui, surtout les soirs où les attaques seraient prévus. C'était comme un garde du corps en sorte. Et puis, pour cette soirée ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur festive. Il n'aimait pas comment se comporter les mangemorts à attaquer durant des fêtes et comme ça dés le début de l'année. Les élèves allaient devenir fou à force. Et puis, il risquait de ne rester plus personne dans cette fichue école. Tout le temps passait, il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil au couple qui était sur la terrasse. Cette fille avait des façons de faire qui pourrait charmer tous les hommes de cette salle, mais elle n'en prenait pas conscience. Quand il remarqua que les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient encore plus, oui un baiser, il se remit bien droit et regarda la salle. L'attaque allait bientôt commencer, vu l'heure qu'il était. Il espérait seulement que tout allait bien se passer. Et même si il ne pourrait reconnaître Hermione, il espérait que rien ne lui arriverait. Et puis, depuis un petit moment, il avait remarqué que son amie était faible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

*BOUM!*

Voila, l'attaque commençait. Blaise savait que Drago devait faire en sorte de sortir rapidement sans se faire remarquer. Biensur, lui-même n'avait pas le droit de participer à cette connerie, que ce soit pour défendre l'école ou pour être avec les mangemorts. Il vit soudainement, la jeune femme déguisée en déesse rentrait en courant pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Un instant, il retourna son regard discrètement vers Drago qui lui n'avait pas l'air de descendre de son nuage. Et le temps qu'il retourne son regard vers cette scène d'attaque, il ne voyait plus cette beauté habillée de blanc. Drago rentrait rapidement, et fit comme il put pour ne rien se recevoir et partir incognito. Blaise le suivait discrètement. Mais tellement, il y avait du monde, il perdit assez rapidement la trace de son blond de meilleur ami. Et il se protégea d'une attaque, quand soudain il se fit bousculer par un corps qui tombait à terre. Alors qu'il se baissa pour voir qui s'était, les cheveux bien blond de la personne devenaient plus foncé pour aller vers du brun doré. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit.

Alors rapidement, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Une main en dessous de sa nuque, l'autre en dessous de ses fins genoux, il l'a porta et partit rapidement. Il courut vers l'infirmerie. Normalement ce genre d'attaque ne faisait pas de gros dégâts mais il était vrai que certaines personnes se retrouvaient blesser légèrement. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris en voyant Hermione Granger inconsciente avec une épaule ensanglantée. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien en ce moment, mais pourquoi ?

Il l'a déposa sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, et laissa l'infirmière s'en occuper. Il s'asseyait prés du lit, et réfléchissait un instant.

S'il savait que c'était elle… Si Drago savait que la fille qui l'avait charmé était Hermione Granger comment le prendrait-il ? Mais bizarrement Blaise était un peu blessé. Pas qu'Hermione ou Drago est fait quelque chose de mal, non. Mais il tenait tellement à Hermione que l'a voir embrasser un autre mec lui faisait un peu de mal, surtout quand le mec en question était son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas vraiment s'avouer qu'il appréciait Hermione un peu plus qu'il ne le faut, mais c'était vrai. Mais si la brune ne voulait rien de plus, alors il déciderait de rester son ami, c'est-ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Ce fut après une quinzaine de minutes qu'Hermione reprit conscience. Elle aurait voulut se relever mais elle sentit soudainement que son épaule gauche lui faisait atrocement mal. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un ajuster son oreiller, afin de l'aider à se mettre comme elle le voulait. Elle reconnut le visage de Blaise Zabini qui s'affichait devant elle. Instinctivement, elle souriait. Il lui répondit de la même manière. C'est alors qu'elle réfléchissait dans quelles circonstances elle s'était retrouvé dans cet état… Tout en y repensant, son ami avait mit sa main dans la sienne, et s'était assis sur le lit prés d'elle. Blaise était un tellement bon ami.

**Comment se fait-il que tu m'ais reconnu ?**

**Ma chère, ton déguisement s'est volatilisé juste après minuit. Ton sort avait été mit exprès pour cette heure-ci.**

**Oh oui… C'est vrai…**

Soudainement, elle repensa à cet homme mystérieux, mais si élégant, si doux tout en étant si fort. Elle se demandait qui pouvait être cette personne si…parfaite, …si faite pour elle. Elle trouvait ça dommage qu'elle n'ait pas put voir son visage avant de partir. Blaise sentit sa tristesse. Il savait qu'elle était un peu triste de ne pas avoir put savoir l'identité de son cavalier.

**Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas qui aurait put être mon cavalier ?**

**Comment veux-tu que je le sache, alors que je ne savais pas qui tu étais durant le bal ? **

**Heu ouai…Exact…**

En fait il ne voulait pas lui dire. De un, ça lui ferait un choc, et de deux, et bien il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à elle. Alors il espérait qu'elle l'oublierait, et qu'il pourrait essayer. Alors cette solution était la meilleure que ce soit pour elle, comme pour lui. Dites-le vous, on ne change pas un Serpentard du jour au lendemain. Merci madame, on l'avait comprit!

**Franchement je ne comprends pas comment j'ai put réussir à me faire toucher…**

**En ce moment, tu n'es pas dans ta meilleure forme, faut le dire…**

**Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis ce qui sait passer avec Parkinson et sa bande, je suis super faible, je trouve ça pas normal…**

**Ouai, c'est étrange…**

Blaise n'avait rien droit de dire à son ami, c'était McGonagall qui leur avait fait promettre pour le moment. Hermione ne savait pas les capacités qu'elle avait en réalité. Et McGonagall avait était tellement surprise en entendant ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'avait rien droit de dire, alors il devait faire comme si de rien.

Il regardait Hermione, il n'aimait pas lui mentir ou lui cachait des choses, mais bon tout le monde à des secrets. Il lui souriait quand il vit un joli sourire qui apparaissait sur son doux visage. Il passa une main sur son front pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Il savait que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait à propos de Drago, mais il savait aussi que dire cette vérité là n'allait pas aider non plus.

**Monsieur Zabini vous devez rentrer dans votre dortoir. Et puis vous devez laisser Mademoiselle Granger se reposer à présent. **

**Oui bien sur… A plus tard ma belle.**

**Merci Blaise… Vraiment.**

Blaise lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et partit. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi faire, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il l'a sauvait. Et ça toujours par hasard. Puis elle regarda l'infirmière, pourquoi l'a regardait-elle avec ce regard si sévère, enfin pas dure mais avec beaucoup de tristesse. C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit rapidement….

Le lendemain, Hermione avait eut le droit de sortir. Son épaule allait rapidement guérir, c'était une blessure assez légère. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle prit doucement sa petite sacoche qu'on lui avait enlevé, et tout en se levant une plume noir tomba. Et se baissa doucement, vraiment doucement. Réussissant à l'attraper, elle eut comme un petit flash back de la veille. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur, juste en y repensant. C'était peut-être un ange des ténèbres mais c'était tout de même un vrai ange tombé du ciel. Cette soirée avait été tellement magnifique, mais comme on dit les meilleures choses c'est celles qui durent le moins longtemps. Mais elle remerciait le destin d'avoir put rencontrer mais pour une seule et unique soirée, un homme comme celui-là, un homme comme elle n'avait pas rencontré de toute sa jeune vie. Alors elle garda la plume dans sa main, et dans l'autre sa petite sacoche et partit vers le dortoir. Fallait qu'elle se change. Elle fut tellement triste que la soirée, c'était mal terminée. Mais à présent, fallait s'y attendre et ça tout le monde le savait. Elle était devant le tableau du quartier des préfets en chef, et y entra. Elle ne vit personne, à par une veste noir traîné sur le canapé du salon. Ça appartenait à Malfoy ça s'était sûre. Elle partit tranquillement vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa porte, Malfoy fit de même. Lui pour sortir de sa chambre et elle pour y rentrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir sa coéquipière mais il vit qu'un tissu blanc rapidement. Il partit à la douche sans se soucier de Granger, parce qu'en vérité, il s'en foutait d'elle.

En effet, surtout à ce moment là. Il n'avait pas réussit à fermer un œil, tellement cette fille l'obsédait. Comment une telle fille était passée sous son nez, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Elle était tellement classe, tellement simple et avait une grâce naturelle. Il se demandait si un jour il l'a reverrait, si un jour il ne serait pas déçut par la découverte de cette fille. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Qui que ce soit, cette fille l'obsédait. Pourtant il ne l'a connaissait pas tellement, mais ce qu'il connaissait, il ne pouvait pas définir ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais, une fille ne lui avait fait cet effet. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille était… spéciale et différente de toutes les autres. Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, il repensait à son fin visage. Oh, oui, son doux visage, avec ses yeux si charmant, si malicieux quand elle souriait. Oh oui, son sourire qu'il était beau. Il était tellement doux aussi, si élégant. Et sa bouche, il pourrait en faire un poème Non, Malfoy n'était pas du genre romantique ou quoi que ce soit, mais cette fille, il ne savait pas, il était tellement confus par cette rencontre. Sa bouche était douce, si sucrée quand il l'avait embrassé. Une bouche en cœur si sensuelle. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain afin de se rendre dans sa chambre, il tomba sur Granger qui révéla sa tête vers lui.

Hermione attendait depuis un moment, jamais Malfoy avait prit autant de temps pour prendre une douche. Elle allait toquer pour le sermonner un peu, mais il ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Elle vit Malfoy, enfin le regard du blond restait un long moment fixait sur ses lèvres. Qu'avait-il ?

Drago fut surpris en l'a voyant si prés de lui, et ses lèvres. Elles lui rappelaient celles qu'il avait embrassées la veille.

**Bon, Malfoy tu me barres le passage, j'aimerais passer!**

C'est alors qu'il sortit de son rêve, de son souvenir, de ce baiser si chaste et ensuite si fougueux. Il regardait ensuite Granger avec ce même regard que tout le monde connaissait. Il l'a laissa passer, et avança vers sa chambre. Il se tapa de la main sur le front, pour remettre ses idées au clair, biensur hors de la vue de la brune de Gryffondor. Qu'avait-il à penser de telles sottises ? Hermione Granger, une aussi belle déesse, jamais. N'importe quoi, la fille qu'il avait rencontrée la veille lui tourmentait l'esprit. Il devait arrêter avec ça, sérieusement. Et puis, de toute façon, qui avait dit qu'il l'a reverrait un jour ? Et puis peut-être que c'était en réalité le genre de fille qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais qu'elle jouait un rôle juste pour un soir. Malgré tout ce qu'il se disait afin de se convaincre d'oublier cette mystérieuse jeune femme, il n'y arrivait pas.

Hermione avait été un peu gênée de se faire reluquer des lèvres si je peux le dire, par Malfoy. Qu'avait-il comme ça ? Elle partit dans la salle de bain donc, on évitant de toucher Malfoy pour ne pas avoir de représailles, elle n'était pas d'humeur il fallait le dire. Mais malgré son épaule, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la porte de la salle de bain était si étroite jusqu'à ce jour, et elle le bouscula sans faire exprès. Mais il ne répliqua rien. Elle ferma la porte confuse.

**Eh, Zabini! **

**Salut mec! **

**Alors ta soirée, c'est bien passée ?**

**Ouai, enfin…voila quoi.**

**J'avoue que leurs attaques sont un peu agaçantes.**

…**Et toi ? Ta cavalière était à ta hauteur ?**

Blaise avait sortit cette remarque avec un ton de moquerie. Drago trouvait toujours des défauts à une fille, qu'elle quel soit.

**T'as bien du l'a voir comme même…**

**Ouai, c'est pour ça que je te pose cette question.**

**Faut dire que j'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup…**

Drago accéléra pour s'asseoir à la table des verts et argents de la Grande Salle.

Seulement ça ? Blaise n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réponse de la part de Malfoy, surtout à propos d'une fille. S'il savait qui elle était…Mais il ne dirait rien.

Hermione prit une douche comme elle pouvait. Son épaule gauche lui faisait vraiment mal, les anti-douleurs n'aidaient pas en réalité. Après avoir finit, elle enfila un simple jean avec un t-shirt un peu loose comme on dit, des ballerines, s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon un peu lâche, c'était le week-end, alors on avait droit à tout. Elle prit un bouquin, et alla à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine, elle s'en contre-fichait un peu il fallait dire. Après ce que l'infirmière lui avait annoncé, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Quel mec à Poudlard pouvait savoir aussi bien se comporter avec une fille, avec une classe pas possible, et des façons de faire si charmeuse. Arrivée aux grandes portes, elle put voir que la Grande Salle avait revêtu sa tenue habituelle, sauf que le ciel était un peu plus lumineux que ces derniers jours où il avait été un peu plus gris et foncé. Quelques regards dans sa direction, elle avançait sans un regard à quiconque, même à ceux qui l'a saluait au passage, elle répondait mais ne les regardait pas. Elle s'asseyait près de Ron, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, comme si elle était épuisée, ce qui était le cas en réalité, son esprit était épuisée de tout, de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

**T'as vu Granger s'est fait touchée….**

**Ouai, plutôt surprenant de la part du rat de bibliothèque. Qui d'autres a été blessé ?**

**J'en sais rien…**

Il ne voyait quand elle, le rat de bibliothèque donc…S'il apprenait que c'était elle, la fille qui l'avait fait rêver durant toute une soirée ? Blaise en était un peu triste. Il vit Hermione tournait la tête vers la table des verts-argents, et lui jetait un petit sourire discret.

**Alors mon Ronny, ta cavalière, tu as su qui elle était ?**

**Oui, c'était Lavande.**

**Oh, c'est mignon.**

**C'était vraiment bien, dommage que je ne t'ai pas vu…**

**Moui…**

Ginny débarqua au bras d'Harry. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâchait un petit-sourire. Elle vit Ron les suivre des yeux, jusqu'à qu'ils posent leurs fesse sur le banc d'en face.

**Bon moi, je vous laisse, je dois aller déposer un bouquin. A tout à l'heure.**

**Hermy !**

Elle vit les gros yeux de Ginny, pour lui faire comprendre : pourquoi tu me laisses là toute seule avec Ron qui va me tuer ?!!!!!

**Bisou ma Ginny !**

Elle fit mine d'envoyer un bisou dans les airs à sa meilleure amie. Elle rigola légèrement, et se leva. C'était comme lui dire : maintenant assume ! Mais gentiment évidemment.

Mais Hermione ne se rendait pas vraiment à la bibliothèque, elle allait à l'infirmerie. Et ça seulement Malfoy put s'en rendre compte, vu qu'il était sortit derrière, il devait se rendre à ses appartements. Mais le connaissant, il n'avait même pas remarqué.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, même si j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas super. :X

Donnez votre avis, la suite sera plus intéressante, l'histoire va surement beaucoup plus bougé au prochain chapitre. :) :)

Bisous !!


End file.
